


Nothing But Space & Time

by SkylarMarie90



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Met on the Ark Station (The 100), Clexa, F/F, F/M, Lexa & Raven Reyes Friendship, Multi, Octaven, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin Friendship, Octavia Blake & Lexa Friendship, The Ark (The 100), The Ark Station, grounders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarMarie90/pseuds/SkylarMarie90
Summary: Octavia was her mothers second born, kept under the floors until she was found when she was 15 years old. She was spared execution and placed into an education program to make her useful to the Ark. Once in that Education Program she met Raven, Lexa and Clarke, soon enough her and Raven they fell for each other. Bellamy doesn't approve and made sure that Raven knew that. But does Bellamy's issue lay with their relationship or Raven? Or something else?Could there be something massive behind Bellamy's issues or not?*Picks up around Chapter 8 - First 8 chapters are about establishing the story and relationships*





	1. Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, 
> 
> Hope everyone is doing great and enjoying their day. Thank you all for taking the time to click on this FanFic and give this chapter a read. Please feel free to let me know what you all think. All I ask is that nobody is rude or abusive in their comments. :-) I'm sure none of you will be :-) Anyways the next chapter will more than likely be uploaded in three to four days depending on the feedback and reception this one gets. Then the following chapters will be every two weeks, again if people want to see it :-) 
> 
> Prewarning: Don't expect anything crazy this is just a small chapter to get the ball rolling so to speak.

 

Backstory:

Octavia Blake was born in secret on the Ark, 16 years ago. For 15 years she was hidden in the floor by her mother, Aurora, and her brother, Bellamy. One year ago she was discovered by a guard and her mother was floated for the crime of having more than one child. Octavia appeared in front of the council, instead of being sent to jail for the crime of being alive, she was allowed to live with her brother Bellamy in their bunk, on the one condition that she was to attend the Ark's education programme and become a productive member of the Ark. She agreed. On that education programme, she met Lexa as the two became friends Lexa introduced her to Raven. Octavia and Raven quickly became romantically involved much to Bellamy's disapproval, things were fine until two weeks ago when Octavia broke one of the ARK's laws and Raven took the blame.

This FanFic starts us off two weeks after Raven took the blame for Octavia's crime. What will happen to Raven and how will Octavia handle things on The Ark going forward?

 

 

 

**Nothing But Space and Time **

** Chapter One- Waiting Game **

****

** The Ark-Level 982 (Prisoners Cells) **

Raven woke from her bed in the same cell she’d been in for the last few days, with every waking minute that went past she missed Octavia more and more, but she knew that this was the right thing. Octavia had already lost her mother and losing her freedom wasn’t something that would help her get over that anytime soon. She knew that taking the blame for Octavia was risky, but she also knew that there was a better change of her being released than there was of Octavia. Especially considering she was one of a group of five people that were trained to fix the air system in the arc. The more she thought about Octavia the more she missed her and the more she knew that she did the right thing, she knew that Octavia wasn’t used to being out in front of people, she wasn’t used to how people talked about you behind your back without caring if you’re in the same room or not, she understood why Octavia had lost her temper and ruined a bunch of school books and personal items that belonged to Linda (A girl who was making fun of Octavia living in the floor for years), as well as pushing the auburn haired teenager causing her to fall over and sustain some injuries to her face and wrist. The moment she saw what Octavia did she knew that taking the blame was the right thing, everyone else knew it as well, she hadn’t been told so by them but she knew it because of twenty people that had seen Octavia commit the crime, not one of them had come forward and told the guards or the council that Raven wasn’t the real culprit. Now all she had to hope for was that the council saw pity on her and gave her a warning. Though it’d been two weeks and with every day that went past she imagined them floating her, she knew from working in engineering department that things weren’t always as simple as they should have been. She knew that sometimes the council chose the worse of all options because it provided more longevity for the Ark and its survival. Though she had a feeling there was a lot more that she didn’t know, including the real reasons they did some of the things they did. She knew that most of the council were honest and humble people who only wanted the best for the Ark, but she also knew that Thelonious Jaha was not afraid to make a decision that would appear inhuman to others to ensure the survival of the Ark, she also knew that Marcus Kane would make those decisions for no other reason than his own survival. And she knew that someone like her wasn’t very high on the important people list. But still she hoped that someone would see that what she did, or more what she took the blame for doing, wasn’t that bad in hindsight and would let her off what some form of probation, hell even if she had to lose her job she didn’t care as long as she got to be with Octavia in the end. And the more the days went by the more she found herself thinking about her girlfriend and how she’d cope if she was floated, if she lost another person from her life. Every day, she ended up like she was now, sat in the room unable to shake the worrying feeling in the pit of her stomach, losing herself in her thoughts more and more each day. Each day trying harder and harder to rid the bad thoughts and feelings from her mind and body.

 

But again, she thought more and more about her girlfriend until she got completely lost in her thoughts, the next sound she heard was the door of her cell opening, the sound causing her to jump slightly, turning herself on what they called her bed, she turned and stood up knowing exactly what was about to happen. She stood up as straight as possible backing herself to the wall as much as she could, watching the door she saw the guard come into the room and began speaking;

 

“Prisoner 351-735-61 turn around and face the wall” Raven hesitated in fear slightly, this wasn’t what normally happened, normally they would ask her to stay at the wall as they placed her food tray on the floor, then they would tell her she had ten minutes to eat before they turned around and walked out locking the cell door behind them. “I said TURN AROUND AND FACE THE WALL…” At the guard raised his voice it snapped Raven out of her daze, complying she turned around and faced the wall she was backed against seconds ago. “Place your hands behind your back” Again she did as she was instructed to, no matter how scared or worried she was about what was to come, she knew that fighter would end in her death for sure. As she faced the wall she heard the footsteps getting closer and closer to her until she heard him stop behind her and felt his hands grab hold of her wrists placing the cold metal against her skin, curling and clamping onto her wrists tightly. Once the cuffs were on tight enough for the guard he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around pushing her in the direction of the door;

 

“Where are you taking me?”

 

“Just shut up and walk” Was the only answer Raven received as the guard again pushed her, this time pushing her hard on the small of her back, deciding to walk forward she did as she was told, walking in whatever direction she was told to, turning corners when she was told to, and going up and down stairs when ordered by the guard, with every step she forced herself to move not knowing what she walking towards, in her mind hoping it wasn’t her death. She did everything the guard said for minutes upon minutes upon more minutes until she was standing at the door of the council’s meeting room knowing full well that her future, her fate and for sure her life were all about to be decided once she entered that room.

 

* * *

 

** The Ark’s Medical Level- Bay Three **

Clarke watched as Octavia paced backwards and forwards in front of the bed Clarke was sitting on as she watched her friend. Octavia was meant to be getting medical attention but as soon as Clarke told her there was news on Raven she began pacing, not knowing what the news was and wanting Clarke to give her more information than the blonde had at that moment. Clarke continued to watch on as the brunette walked backwards and forwards slightly amused by the pacing as well as words Octavia was mumbling to herself. Today was a slow day for her at the medical clinic, normally Clarke would do two shifts a week at the centre with her Mom, but today was different because her Mom had council member duties to fulfil, so today she had to help treat minor injuries, but both thankfully and unfortunately or her today nobody seemed to have any injuries at all nothing major or minor, she would have been annoyed if it wasn’t for the fact that it meant that nobody must have been hurt in anyway and that was always a good thing. Octavia had joined her an hour ago, waiting for Lexa to finish with her work assignment for the day, all three of them had promised to be together when they found out Raven’s sentence from the council. Ten minutes ago, Octavia had gotten up from her seat on one of the medical beds and began pacing backwards and forwards, not hearing Clarke’s encouragement to take a seat. Instead of pushing Octavia to sit down she just waited for the younger brunette to speak. Eventually the brunette stopped on her heels turned towards Clarke and asked;

 

“What is taking so long Clarke? Why don’t we know anything?”

 

“Calm down Octavia, it’s the council they take forever to make the easiest decision because Jaha likes to go over every single detail”

 

“I know but it’s not that bad right? They won’t float her or anything……. will they?”

 

“Octavia, your overthinking and worrying….”

 

“Of course I am, other than Bellamy she’s all I have, and she’s in there because of me…I should just go and tell them it was me….”

 

“No, you shouldn’t…” Octavia and Clarke looked to the door of the medical bay, seeing Lexa standing in the doorway, a massive smile spread across Clarke’s face as she moved forward hugging and greeting her girlfriend as the brunette quickly hugged her and moved into the room. Walking over to Octavia she placed her hands on the brunette’s shoulders and looked into her eyes “You just need to breath okay, Raven has everything in her favour, she’s an important part of the engineering department, she had friends who vouched for her, and she’s not 18 yet…she can’t be floated at 17 without there being charged with a serious crime. So just breath and we’ll find out what the result is soon enough okay?” Octavia nodded her head at her friend’s words leaning her head forward and letting Lexa hug her gently. As her friend’s arms wrapped comfortingly around her Octavia relaxed even more. Minutes must have passed by before Lexa removed her hold and pulled back, smiling at her younger friend. “Feeling a little better?”

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry…. I just…”

 

“I know O…. I know what you’re feeling, and I know why you’re worried, okay?” Octavia nodded her head softly as Lexa took her hand comfortingly in her own, as Lexa smiled at the younger girl she looked down at Octavia’s hands seeing grazes covering Octavia’s knuckles on her right hand. “What happened to your hand O?”

 

“Nothing”

 

“Come on… I don’t believe that any more than you thought I would”

 

“I got a little anxious and angry…. Usually I go to Raven and she calms me down, but she is where she is which is why I was anxious….and angry…”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I got angrier and I had to hit something before I exploded….so I punched my wall…”

 

“O…you should have gone to someone…like Bellamy…”

 

“He was working, like he always is….and I didn’t want to leave my room, everything just reminds me of Raven and makes me miss her more…”

 

“And you thought punching a wall would reduce that feeling?”

 

“Well I’m not educated like you guys…remember, I grew up in the floor…”

 

“Unfair O…” Lexa let out making all three of the younger woman giggle at the sentence, looking to Clarke Lexa softly asked, “Can you have a look at her hand for me?” Clarke smiled at her girlfriend’s request nodding her softly before walking forward gently guiding Octavia to the hospital bed, making her sit on it. Octavia did as motioned and sat down, watching as Lexa came to sit next to her smiling at her friend, they both watched as Clarke moved around the small section of the medical centre grabbing some wipes before she came back over to them. Walking back over to them Clarke went to work, taking Octavia’s hand in both of hers and feeling around checking to see if there were any broken bones, feeling around the area of the grazes she took her time to clean and examine the injury on her friend’s hand. Minutes passed by as she took her time, once she was sure about what she found Clarke looked up softly smiling at her friend;

 

“Luckily, it’s not broken, there’s a little bruising around the knuckles and the grazes aren’t too deep, I can’t feel any damage to the tendons or muscles so all in all I’m pretty sure it’s just bruising and grazes, I’ve cleaned it out, I’m gonna cover and wrap it so it should be okay, provided you don’t go punching more walls…”

 

“I won’t…I was just angry…”

 

“I get it O, believe me if anyone knows about anger and controlling it it’s me…Look I’ll teach you how to control it okay…” Lexa smiled nudging her friend with her shoulder “But it involves you actually coming to me when you need help…deal?” Octavia nodded her head, smiling at Lexa before leaning her head on her friend’s shoulder, whilst Clarke began to wrap her hand up. There weren’t many people on the Ark that she liked, in fact there were only a handful, her brother Bellamy, Clarke’s friend Wells, Lexa, Clarke and of course, Raven. But there was only one person that she never wanted to miss seeing, and surprisingly to her it wasn’t her brother, it was Raven. There was something about the way Raven treated her and the way she made her feel that made her feel more normal than anything anyone else tried. And the thought of losing Raven just one year after losing her Mom was almost unbearable, it made her want to stay in her so-called bed all day, but unfortunately on the Ark that was never an option.

 

Clarke watched the two friends unable to stop the smile spreading across her face at Lexa’s caring nature with her friend, since she met Lexa two years ago the brunette had changed, she’d become more comfortable around people, especially around her. There wasn’t much that had changed between them except they had become more than friends nearly a year ago, just before they met and found out about Octavia. She remembered everyone finding out, and she remembered how unfazed Lexa was, she didn’t think it was a massive deal or that it was something major like everyone else did, she just said that she hoped the council saw pity on Aurora, and of course they didn’t because the council never saw pity on anyone especially when Kane was in charge. She also remembered the first time Octavia walked into the dining hall, all eyes were on the small girl, every single person in the Ark knew who she was, everyone was whispering and talking about her as she looked around in wonder, she remembered how Lexa excused herself from a conversation she and Lexa were having with Wells, she watched in surprise as Lexa walked over to Octavia and introduced herself to the smaller and slightly dubious brunette, she watched as Octavia cautiously shook Lexa’s hand and then followed Lexa as the older brunette showed her how and where to get her food, as well as how things worked. It was one of the reasons she was so in love with Lexa, no matter who the brunette seemed to encounter unless they gave her a reason not to she would trust them and help them the best she could. She knew it was how Lexa and Raven had become best friends originally, and it was definitely the main reason her and Lexa originally became friends. Finishing placing everything back in its place or in the used materials bin, Clarke shook the thoughts from her head and turned back to Lexa and Octavia, as she turned back Octavia looked at her and softly asked;

 

“How long do you think until we know?”

 

“There’s no saying for sure O, we just have to be patient” Lexa answered quickly, they both knew that the longer a council meeting went the badder the outcome was likely to be. But they also knew the same thing applies if the meeting was over too quickly. But at this moment in time waiting was all they could do.

 

The three young women began talking about numerous things, mainly they talked about what they’d done in their lessons over the last few days, Octavia filled them in on what she’d been learning in her lessons and how she was just happy to be doing something other than hiding away in her room. As they spoke Lexa and Clarke could both tell that Octavia enjoyed all her lessons even though the brunette was trying to pretend she didn’t. The more they talked the more Octavia’s mind was occupied and she seemed to relax against Lexa’s shoulder. They weren’t sure how much time pasted by the next thing they knew their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door, Clarke and Lexa turned their attention to the door both smiling as they saw who was at the door;

 

“Have you guys seen….” Raven’s voice filled the room instantly peaking Octavia’s attention, lifting her head her eyes landed on her girlfriend standing in the doorway, instantly a smile spread across her face as Raven’s face filled with a smile of her own. “Octavia…” She smiled out, stepping into the room, as soon as she saw Raven moving forward and heard her say her name Octavia knew she wasn’t imagining anything, jumping down from the bed her and Lexa were sat on she rushed over meeting Raven half way wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, both melting into the hug, taking in the moment they had both been hoping for.

 

They had no idea how much time had passed by when they pulled back, all they knew was that they were no alone in the small medical bay, Clarke and Lexa were gone and the door was closed giving them as much privacy as was possible on the Ark. Pulling out of the hug, Raven couldn’t help the smile that covered her face as she looked at Octavia, bringing her right hand up she gently cupped Octavia’s cheek, her thumb gently rubbing up and down Octavia’s cheek as she smiled at the slightly younger girl. Octavia’s look resembled Raven’s, the same smile gracing her face as she looked at Raven. Another minute passed by as they looked at each other, they both leant forward at the same time, their lips connecting perfectly, as their lips connected Raven’s arms tightened around Octavia’s waist and Octavia’s arms tightened around Raven’s neck, both forcing their bodies closer together, no space or air between them. Their lips stayed connected for minutes, the kiss didn’t move progress further than that of a loving kiss. Once they both began to struggle for air a little, they broke apart smiling at each other leaning forward until their foreheads were resting against each other’s, both taking in this moment. Octavia was the first one to break the silence, swallowing then wetting her lips she softly spoke;

 

“I missed you so much”

 

Raven’s smiled grew even more as she pulled back and looked into Octavia’s eyes honestly replying, “I missed you too” Taking in a small breath she pecked Octavia on the lips “That was the worst two weeks of my life…”

 

“Me too”

 

Raven looked at Octavia raising her eyebrows slightly as she looked at her girlfriend “Really?”

 

“You mean even with the whole living in the floor for Fifthteen years thing?”

 

“Um yeah……I’m sorry O I didn’t think…”

 

“No, its fine…. even with the living under the floor for Fifthteen years, then my mom being floated, that was still the worse two weeks of my life….” Octavia softly smiled leaning forward and pecking Raven on the lips a few times before continuing “When I was living in the floor I didn’t have many good days no, but I didn’t really have any bad ones either….I didn’t really know any better, I thought that I couldn’t be the only one being hidden, that there were probably more people out there living like I did….then I got found out and everything changed….then Mom got floated….and yes they were all terrible moments in my life but you’ve made me feel more human than I ever have before, you helped me get used to living above the floor, you helped with the learning stuff and you treated me like I was normal….if I lost you on top of everything it would have killed me….so yes it was the worst two weeks of my life because I realised just how much I’d miss you if you ended up like my Mom and I realised that I’d miss you so much because I love you…”

 

Raven looked at Octavia wide eyed, mouth hanging slightly open as if she were a fish gasping for air. Octavia looked at her, wondering if maybe she should have waited a little longer to say those three words. She waited anxiously, as she was about to apologise a smile spread across her face and she leant forward capturing Octavia’s lips in a passionate and emotion filled kiss. As Raven’s arms tightened around her waist Octavia’s hips moved forward pressing against Raven’s hips and waist a little more than they already were, as they kissed Octavia felt her heartbeat increase a hundred times to the point that if it increased anymore it’d burst out of her chest. Pulling back Raven took a second regaining her breath after that breath-taking kiss, smiling at Octavia she softly spoke “I love you too”

 

Octavia crashed forward connecting their lips again, hearing those three words was something she never thought she’d hear Raven say. She was scared that Raven wouldn’t feel the same and would break up with her leaving her alone feeling betrayed again. But now she knew that Raven truly was everything she thought the slightly older brunette was, she was pure and loving and caring and someone that she could rely on for as long as she needed. Breaking the kiss, she buried her head in Raven’s shoulder taking in everything about this moment and about Raven, taking in all those things she’d missed about being near her girlfriend.

 

* * *

 


	2. Brotherly Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Octavia reacquaint themselves with each other.   
> Bellamy makes his first appearance in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the bookmarks, kudos and views. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Here's Chapter Two, please let me know your views.
> 
> This story is a slow burner and the first few chapters will be building the story for you guys, also to establish the relationships and friendships. I promise the wait will be worth it (I think). 
> 
> As always please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think. :-)

** Nothing But Space & Time **

** ** Chapter Two-Brotherly Love? ** **

** The Ark-Level 391-Workers Level-Ravens Bunk **

** Hours after their Reunion **

 

Octavia and Raven were cuddled up on Raven’s bed, laying on top of the blanket wrapped up in each other. Raven was laying on her back with Octavia laying right next to her, her left leg and arm draped over Ravens Legs and waist her head buried in the crock of her girlfriend’s neck, Ravens arms were wrapped tightly around Octavia’s torso her hands occasionally moving to soothingly rub up and down Octavia’s back. They’d been laying in silence ever since they got to Raven’s bunk an hour ago, they’d just made their way to the bed and laid down on it not wanting to let each other go yet. Every now or then Octavia would place a kiss on Ravens neck or collarbone, and Raven would place a gentle loving kiss on Octavia’s forehead, whenever she did Octavia would look up at her and smile, leading them to exchange a loving kiss before Raven would pull back and place a kiss on Octavia’s forehead not wanting Octavia to think the only thing she missed was making out with her. Though the last time their lips had connected neither of them had been able to pull themselves out of the kiss, the feeling of being this close after two weeks apart overpowering them both. Minutes passed by and Octavia’s hands began to roam over her girlfriend’s body, whilst Raven’s hands moved to Octavia’s cheeks gently pulling Octavia closer, as soon as Octavia’s hand slipped up her shirt Raven pulled back breaking the kiss his hands staying on Octavia’s now pouting face.

 

“You know your pouts don’t work on me”

 

“We both know they do” Octavia smirked closing the gap between them and reconnecting their lips only for Raven to pull back again. “Spoil sport”

 

“I’m sorry…. But you know we don’t need to rush the whole catching up thing…I’m not going anywhere”

 

“I know, I just missed you so much….and I guess that’s just showing in how my body’s reacting to you…..plus this whole thing is kind of my fault anyway”

 

“None of this is your fault O, you know that”

 

“We both know you wouldn’t have been arrested if it wasn’t for me…I should have controlled myself more, I shouldn’t have let her get to me so much…”

 

“Hey, I don’t blame you…if I did I wouldn’t have taken the blame, I did it because she was wrong, and she deserved everything you did to her…. plus I knew it was less likely I’d get charged with anything…if it was you I can only think of what they’d do to you….and I’d rather it was me that went through it not you….”

 

“You don’t blame me?”

 

“Of course not, now how exactly is your body be reacting?” Raven asked unable to stop the question leaving her lips as a coy smile spread its way across her lips.

 

"I don’t think I could explain it well enough….so, how about I show you?" Octavia cheekily responded smirking as she leant forward capturing Ravens lips with her own. A few seconds passed by before Raven pulled back half smiling at her girlfriend as she softly laughed;

 

"That was very smooth"

 

"I've had a little time on my hands to think of a few ways to distract you"

 

"Well it was time well spent..." Raven softly laughed looking down at Octavia's bandaged hand that was now resting on her hip. "Speaking of things on your hands...what happened to that hand?"

 

"I was wondering when you'd ask"

 

"Well I'm asking now, so what happened?" Raven softly asked bringing her right hand up to gently caress Octavia's cheek as she leant forward pecking her on the lips once before pulling back and lowering her hand waiting for the younger brunette to answer her question.

 

"It's nothing major I promise" Seeing the unconvinced look on Raven's face Octavia let out a long breath before continuing "Yesterday Bellamy told me that you were in front of the council today and they were going to decide whether or not you got floated, but he wouldn’t tell me anything else, he just left for work and left me in our bunk...I couldn't stop thinking about what could happen to you, and knowing that it was all my fault, I just couldn't calm down and I ended up punching the wall in my bunk a few times..."

 

"Why didn’t you go to someone or go for a walk to calm down? ..."

 

"I would have but nothing I did worked and everywhere I went to go reminded me of you...I couldn’t stop thinking about you and no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t escape... Normally I go to you and you help me calm down but obviously that wasn’t an option..."

 

"Hitting walls isn't the way to get your emotions out O, you could have done some serious damage to your hand..."

 

"I know that, I knew as soon as I did it that it was a stupid thing to do...I just couldn’t control it, but I had a talk with Lexa and she's going to help me control it better..."

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

"Why are you sorry?"

 

"Because you punched the wall because I wasn’t there for you"

 

"You don’t have to apologise, yes you weren't there but only because you were protecting me from getting put in jail or even worse being floated...you don't ever have to apologise for protecting me..."

 

"But I should have been here for you"

 

"You were though just not physically...you weren't because you were being there for me in a different way, because you were protecting me like the perfect girlfriend you are...and that is all I can ever ask for from you..."

 

"I'll always protect you...no matter what happens I promise you..."

 

"I know you will.... that's why I love you so much..." Octavia smiled leaning up and pecking Raven on the lips quickly leaning her head against Raven’s shoulder. Happy to be close to her girlfriend and the woman she loved after two weeks of hell apart.

 

"Still not tired of saying that huh?"

 

"Nope...I'll never get tired of telling you how much you mean to me"

 

"Good, because I'll never get tired of hearing it or saying it back..." Leaning down with a smile she captured Octavia's lips with her own, exchanging a loving kiss for a few seconds before pulling back and smiling at her girlfriend "I love you more than you'll ever know...and these two weeks apart just made me realise that even more than I already knew..."

 

"You knew you loved me before?"

 

"Yeah, I did, I just didn’t know when the right time to tell you was.... I mean why would I take the blame for you if I didn't love you?"

 

"Well when you say it like that it makes perfect sense" Octavia responded, both her and Raven sharing a laugh before their lips reconnected again. Love and passion flowing into the kiss as their lips moved effortlessly and perfectly together, as the kiss and the passion built in them both, their hands began to move over the others body, Ravens left hand slowly made its way underneath Octavia's shirt gently moving over the soft skin underneath It. At the same time Octavia's left hand made Its way underneath Raven's shirt her fingers gently grazing over Raven's stomach feeling all the lines in her stomach. As they continued to kiss they rolled together on the bed, both of them ended up on their sides, only staying like in that position for a few seconds until they continued to move and roll, ultimately ending with Raven on top of Octavia, as her back laid against the bed Octavia's legs Instantly opened, allowing Raven's waist to rest between her legs and against her own waist. As Raven leant against her more she smiled into the kiss, both of her hands now underneath Raven's shirt gripping onto the material she pulled It towards her, forcing the kiss to break for a second so she could pull the shirt over Raven's head letting the shirt drop onto the bed next to them she reconnected their lips, at the same time her left leg bent around Raven's waist pulling the older brunette into her more and making sure Raven wouldn’t pull away from her. They had only slept together twice and both times Raven was nervous about pushing her too far or making her feel like they were moving too fast. Octavia made sure that Raven knew she was ready both times and she knew that right now Raven was probably craving the same thing as her but was also more than likely having an Internal battle with herself not wanting to push Octavia into anything. As her leg wrapped around Ravens waist the slightly older brunettes hand made its way down towards her trousers and the waistband of those trousers. Slowly Ravens hand slid underneath the material making Its way further until They were stopped by the sound of the door to Ravens bunk opening, their lips broke apart neither of them removing their body from the others as they turned to see who was entering the room. And to both of their surprise it was Octavia's older brother Bellamy.

 

"Seriously Octavia…" He loudly stated his face a picture of unhappiness and disapproval. Shaking his head at them both he moved forward quickly grabbing Octavia's shirt from the bed he tossed It at his sister "We talked about this Octavia, our mother didn’t die so you could waste your time on a pathetic useless mechanic, one who can't even control her temper….Now put that on and let's go" Bellamy stood watching Octavia slowly pull the shirt on, impatiently crossing his arms he looked at her, his right foot beginning to tap softly “Hurry up Octavia” He huffed out sending Raven an unimpressed and angry look, making sure she knew he didn’t approve of her relationship with his sister.

 

Octavia slowly placed the t-shirt over her head, slipping her arms into the sleeve holes before turning her attention back to her girlfriend, her face apologetic and sorrowful. Turning she bumped herself down the bed until her feet connected with the floor, standing up she looked at her brother unimpressed sliding her shoes on before turning back to Raven, who had made her way to the end of the bed standing up, so she was a few feet behind Octavia, feeling Bellamy’s eyes burning into her with every move she made. As Octavia slowly turned around Raven plastered a reassuring smile on her face, Octavia leant forwards wrapping her arms around Raven, softly whispering into her ear “I’m sorry”

 

Raven took a deep breath in keeping her arms wrapped around Octavia’s waist she pulled back slightly so they were looking at each other, smiling at the slightly younger brunette she responded, “You have nothing to apologise for, ok?” Octavia smiled back at Raven softly nodding her head in response, quickly she closed the gap between them connecting their lips. Not even a second later, Bellamy cleared his throat interrupting the moment between the two teenagers.

 

“Come on Octavia…. I don’t have time for this”

 

Seeing the upset and anger creeping back onto Octavia’s face Raven quickly placed her right hand under Octavia’s chin turning her face until they again looking at each other, pecking Octavia on the lips once she softly spoke “It’s okay, I’ll see you later…”

 

“No, you won’t…We have family stuff on…you’ll see her in a few days…if that” Bellamy interrupted, his arms dropping to his side as he looked at the two women clenching his jaw. “Now come on Octavia, like I said I don’t have the time for this”

 

Keeping Octavia’s attention Raven kept the smile on her face softly speaking to Octavia, ignoring Bellamy completely, “I’ll see you in the morning…no matter what, I’ll make sure of it ok?”

 

“Promise?” Octavia softly asked, she knew what her brother was like, if he wanted to keep her away from people he would. She knew he was trying to protect her, that he didn’t want her to get in trouble or hurt, but she also knew that his way of doing that was keeping her hidden and away from the only few things and people she liked on the Arc.

 

“I promise” Raven responded, kissing Octavia one more time before removing her arms from around Octavia’s waist. She forced herself to keep the smile on her face no matter how angry at Bellamy she was, this wasn’t the first time he’d interrupted them spending time together. She knew Bellamy didn’t like her, but she had no reason why, she’d never done anything wrong to him or to anyone else, so why he seemed to have a strong dislike maybe even a hatred for her she had no idea. But no matter what she didn’t want Octavia to be more upset than she could tell the younger brunette already was.

 

Keeping that smile on her face she watched as Octavia walked over to Bellamy, batting away her brother’s hand as he tried to place a hand on her arm. She didn’t miss the scowl that Octavia sent Bellamy’s way and it took everything in her not to smirk and laugh at the older Bellamy. She continued watching as Bellamy ushered his sister out of Raven’s bunk, she didn’t miss Octavia looking back at softly smiling and mini waving at her, she just managed to wave back before Octavia disappeared out of the doorway. Walking quickly to the door, she stepped over the doorway just in time to see Bellamy and Octavia disappear around the corner. Walking back into her bunk she slammed the door behind her, walking over to her bed she kicked her boots as she walked over, angry about Bellamy for his actions but also angry at herself for not standing up to the older gentleman, she knew that having a go at Bellamy wasn’t a good idea, her and Octavia had spoken about it on more than one occasion and Octavia made her promise not to aggravate or anger Bellamy by shouting back or making any sly comments to him, they agreed that sooner or later he’d come around and accept that they were serious about each other. Though she knew she did the right thing not shouting back it still made her anger and annoyed, especially considering the moment she’d wanted for the last few weeks had just been ruined by Bellamy.

 

 

* * *

 

**The Next Day**

Raven had woken up that ‘morning’ at 5am, though she’d never really understood why they kept a log of time and day and night on the Ark, over the years she’d become used to waking up earlier than everyone else. And today was no different, the only difference was that she didn’t have a work detail, one of her punishments handed down by the council was that she was suspended of her duties as one of the main engineers for the next week. When they’d told her it took everything inside her not to shout and holler at the council, but she held it in no matter how much they told her she was lucky she had a feeling that luck had nothing to do with it, she knew Abby and Jake Griffin, Clarke’s parents were both on the council and whilst she’d only meet them twice she had a feeling that maybe they had something to do with her not being floated, they both knew she was best friends with Lexa, who was dating Clarke, and they also knew that her and Clarke were becoming good friends the more time they spent together. Along with them she thought perhaps Callie Cartwig and Thelonious Jaha had voted for her punishment to be less serious considering the charges. Dragging herself out of her bed she walked into her bathroom turning the tap on she washed her face, trying to decide what she would do with herself for the whole day, Octavia had lessons to go to as did Clarke and Lexa and most of the people she knew, and until they were finished there wasn’t anything more she could really do. She had left the ‘school program’ as the Ark called it as soon as she turned 16, not that she didn’t want to learn but she’d already learnt all she could, and her mind was only ever built for one thing and that was engineering so as soon as she had the chance she applied for the apprentice job underneath Sinclair and the next thing she knew she was learning something she really cared about every day and whilst she didn’t have the best life on the Ark, doing something she loved and was passionate about made every day a little less mind numbingly boring. Especially when she was fixing parts of the Ark that nobody else, but the engineering team was allowed access too.

 

Finishing washing her face she decided to shower quickly before perhaps just walking around the Ark for a few hours. Deciding that was better than spending hours on her own in her room she turned on the shower or what they called a shower on the Ark, as the water pumps through the pipes making them rattle slightly she removed her vest and shorts and stepped into it. Allowing the water to cover her body, something she hadn’t been able to feel in two weeks, when you were in a jail cell you had two minutes to wash with a bucket and a cloth, if you were luckily the water was mildly warm when the guards brought it to you but most times it was too cold to handle. She ended up staying in the shower for over ten minutes, way longer than she had originally planned on spending in there. Stepping out of the shower she dried herself of before placing on a pair of her combats and a clean vest, tying her hair into a ponytail she placed her boots on, tightening the laces before standing up and walking out of her bunk closing the door behind herself. Walking along the metal balcony, past all the other bunks on her floor she smiled at the anyone she encountered, though at this time there wasn’t many people around, most people who didn’t have work assignments would stay in their bunk until they saw the suns position change and cast more light on them. She learnt when she was younger that it was called a Sunrise, why though she had no idea, she could imagine that on Earth it looked like the sun was actually rising but in space it was simply moving not rising, but either way it was called what it was, so that’s what everyone else called it, mainly because disagreeing with the opinions of those in the council was a dangerous thing to do. So, nobody risked it, they called things what the Council said to call them, did as they were told and hoped that anything they said behind the Council’s back didn’t get heard or reported back to them, because that could end badly.

 

Needing to move about and not be confined in that bunk, she kept putting one foot in front of the other keeping her legs and her body moving. Walking around one level of the Ark then onto the next and the next, the whole time she said hello to everyone she came into contact with, even the people that looked at her like she was nothing and was completely worthless. Over her life on the Ark she’d become used to those people, her life wasn’t great before her mom died but after it she was nothing, she was an orphan on a ship in space that had no exit other than death. And when you were an orphan you pretty much belonged to the Council, your fate was in their hand no matter what. Luckily, she wasn’t the only Orphan and it had some benefits to it, for a start that’s how she met Lexa and how they became best friends, then of course there was having your own bunk you didn’t have to share with anyone. There were a lot of faults as well but mainly right now in life, she was seeing the positives more than the negatives, it wasn’t because she was thankful not to be floated, which of course she was more than thankful for, but it was because of Octavia, since she’d met the younger brunette things had changed, Octavia made her feel like she was worth something more than Lexa did with her peep talks and telling her she was a good person, with Octavia she felt like she had a purpose like she mattered, not just for that moment but possibly for the rest of their lives. Octavia made her feel like there was a real reason for everything that she’d been through, and that reason was so they could find each other. As they became more than friends and her feelings for Octavia began to grow more and more, she knew exactly what Lexa and Clarke meant when they would talk about how they felt for each other, how someone else could make you feel complete in a way that you wouldn’t think was possible.

 

As usual her thoughts of Octavia took over, and the next thing she knew she was at the very top of the Ark, she knew the whole floor was reserved for members of the Council, whereas the level below it was for the Guard. Instantly she shook all the thoughts from her head as she turned around and began to walk as fast as she could to get off the level she was currently on. She knew that she could get in trouble for being on the top level of the Ark, only the Guard and the higher uppers could be on the higher levels, and she was definitely not either of those. Rushing as fast as her legs could carry her, until she reached the metal staircase moving so quickly that she felt the sweat instantly beginning to escape her body. Her breathing was a heavier by the time she had cleared the top two levels, turning around the corner of the staircase as she reached the next level she turned the corner crashing into someone unexpectedly, the force sending her backwards until she landed on the stairs her ass hitting the metal harder than she thought possible, as she fell backwards one of her arms reached up instinctively trying to catch the other person and indeed she did, as her arm wrapped around the other persons arm she felt the resistance but quickly the other person began to fall in the same direction as she had, as the rest of her body hit the metal stairs her feet staying firmly planted to the ground and the other person’s body crashed into Raven. Taking a breath in refilling her lungs with air after all the existing air had been forced out her lungs at the impact of her crashing into the metal staircase, Raven finally looked at the face that was now directly in front of hers as she held her hands in the air not wanting to put her hands anywhere unwanted on the other person. As their eyes connected a smile spread across her face and the face of the person on top of her, she smiled almost uncontrollably as she realised she’d know those eyes anywhere. They were Octavia’s. As soon as she knew it was her girlfriend on top of her, her hands relaxed and gently rested on Octavia’s lower back, Octavia’s hands found their way to Raven’s chest resting over her t-shirt as she looked down at Raven smiling at her as she softly spoke;

 

“Hi”

 

“Hi…” Was all Raven could manage to form, of all the people that she could have bumped into it had to be Octavia. The one person that she was thinking about all the time, the very person she couldn’t wait to see. As she thought about how crazy it was she remembered that she had bumped into her girlfriend with a lot of force and momentum, shuffling slightly and looking at Octavia’s face before scanning her body the best she could from her somewhat pinned position. Moving her hands up to cup Octavia’s cheeks she worryingly spoke; “I’m so sorry, are you hurt?”

 

“I’m perfectly fine Rae…”

 

“I love it when you call me that”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Uh Huh” Raven smiled, softly nodding as Octavia leant down closing the gap between them, their lips melting together effortlessly as usual. They kissed for a minute or so before Raven pulled back, remembering they were both laying on the stairs and could be seen any minute by the guards patrolling the levels, and with that meant the possibility of Bellamy catching them. “Come on…Let’s get off this metal…my butt is kind of hurting” Octavia laughed at her girlfriend’s comment removing her hands from Raven’s chest placing one of her hands on the railing pulling herself up, so she was standing up, Raven quickly followed suit and stood herself up, ending up standing only a few inches away from Octavia. As she stood looking at her girlfriend, Raven took a quick second to scan Octavia’s body making sure she wasn’t hurt by them crashing into each other. Sensing what Raven was doing Octavia smiled taking a step forward so her hips were a mere inch away from Raven’s her hands coming up to rest on the base of Raven’s neck, her wrists resting on Raven’s shoulders as her hands opened up and gently caressed the skin that covered Raven’s neck. Looking into Raven’s eyes as the older woman wrapped her arms around her waist pulling them a little closer together;

 

“How’s your butt doing now?”

 

“It’s doing great, thank you” Both laughed softly, a second or so passed by before Raven leant her head against Octavia’s shoulder, as Octavia kept her hands resting gently on Raven’s neck. Using those hands, she manoeuvred her girlfriends head and neck so that Raven was again face to face with her, capturing her lips with her own smiling into the kiss a little before pulling back, looking questioningly at Raven.

 

“What were you doing up there?”

 

“Nothing I was just walking around, I guess I got a little lost in my thoughts, and kind of ended up on the top level”

 

“Rae…. you know how dangerous that is, if they caught you you’d be in a lot of trouble”

 

“I know…why do you think I was rushing to get down the stairs?”

 

“What were you thinking about? And why aren’t you in Engineering?”

 

“Well I was thinking about you actually”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yep…. I’m pretty much always thinking about you”

 

“You are?”

 

“Yeah” Raven honestly responded smiling and squeezing her arms together for a second before releasing whilst keeping her arms wrapped around Octavia’s waist. “I don’t think I’ve stopped thinking about you for more than a few hours since we first met….and when I was in that cell, I thought about nothing but you all day, you consume almost all of my day…the only thing I think about other than you is Engineering…” Raven smirked, a small part of her had felt embarrassed admitting it when she first started talking, but that instantly disappeared when she saw Octavia looking at her with nothing but love, her smile plastering her face as she listened. Without a word of response Octavia bit her bottom lip, pressing her body hard against Ravens causing the older girl to wrap her arms around her a little more, as their bodies pressed together Octavia connected their lips her hands pulling Raven into her even more until they were impossibly close. No air existing between their bodies in this moment, as Ravens arms unwrapped, and her hands found their way to Octavia’s lower back, locking her fingers together across Octavia’s lower back she pulled the brunette even closer than they were, even though they were as close as they could be, both still felt a desire to be closer together. Minutes passed by before they were broken apart by the sound of the horn going off, signalling that it was 6am and time for all those that worked to begin their days.

 

Both women looked at each other slightly breathlessly, the desire and lust shining through clearly in both of their eyes, take a deep and quick breath in and out, Octavia was the first to speak “How long until you have to be in Engineering?”

 

“About that…. I don’t have to be there…I’m kind of suspended at the minute”

 

“What?” Octavia asked, she cared about Raven’s work and why she was suspended but right now she had to admit the lust was taking over her body and making it almost impossible to control herself, let alone her thoughts. Shaking her head softly she continued “You know what we can talk about it later” She stated breaking the position they were taking hold of Raven’s hand and beginning to walk, peaking around the corner she made sure the coast was clear before she dragged her girlfriend around the corner, ignoring Raven’s question of where they were going, she continued pulling Raven behind her, not feeling much resistance from the mechanic as they walked along the level they were on as the rounded the second turn they had encountered they reached their destination, Octavia and Bellamy’s bunk, entering the code she quickly pulled Raven into the room, closing the door behind them as Raven turned back to face her she reconnected their lips, Raven instantly placed her hands on Octavia’s hips creating some distance between them as she spoke;

 

“O…wait…what if Bellamy comes back? …and what about your lessons? …”

 

“He won’t be back until his break in four hours….and I have an hour until I have to be in my first lesson…”

 

“We can go back to mine….”

 

“No…. I want you now…” Octavia firmly responded looking at her girlfriend as she removed her boots, quickly followed by her vest, as she stared at Raven she slowly unbuttoned her trousers “Do you wanna keep delaying and making excuses or can we make love?”

 

Raven didn’t need telling twice smiling she removed her vest throwing to the side as she quickly removed her boots, as soon as they were off she surged forward crashing into Octavia. As their bodies connected Raven wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist lifting her off the ground, their lips connected passionately as Octavia’s legs instinctively wrapped around Raven’s waist, turning around Raven made her way to Octavia’s room in the bunk closing the door with her right foot as they entered it.

 

-Nearly an Hour Later-

Octavia and Raven were laying in Octavia’s bed completely naked, the clothing they had been wearing was now spread across the floor of Octavia’s room, the same clothes that had been long forgotten by the two women as they had gotten lost in each other’s bodies and showing each other just how much they truly meant to each other. This was the first time they had slept together since they’d exchanged ‘I love yous’ for some reason it seemed to make every touch, every kiss and every move they shared or made together even more intense, like the love they had for each other heightened how everything felt between them and it made the love making ten times better than it already was and that was an almost impossible task for them both. The two women had only just finished their love making session and their bodies were proof of that, sweat still glistening and covering their skin as they both tried to level out their breathing as they laid with each other. Octavia was facing the door with Raven holding her from behind, her room was small to the point that all she had was a foot of uncovered metal then her bed, and that bed faced the door allowing her to see and hear what was happening in the next room. After a minute or two she turned herself around, so she was facing Raven, leaning in she kissed her softly before pulling back, curling her left arm under her head as she softly spoke;

 

“You know, I really do love you Rae…”

 

“I know, I really love you too…” Seeing something that looked like sadness creeping into Octavia’s expression Raven shuffled a little closer bending her right elbow underneath her she leant on her palm as her left hand gently moved up and caressed Octavia’s cheek “Hey, what’s wrong? I thought my love making was pretty mind blowing…”

 

Octavia let out a little giggle before sniffling softly and answering “It was…I just hate how Bellamy treats you…I shouldn’t be worrying about him catching us because he doesn’t want us together, I should be worried about him catching us because nobody wants to see their little sister naked and in bed with someone…”

 

“I’m pretty sure the second one would still apply to him…”

 

“I’m being serious Raven….”

 

“I know you are baby….I’m sorry, Look you just need to give him time….the last few years have been a little crazy and hectic for you both he just needs time to adjust and accept us, plus he probably still feels like he let your mom down with the whole you being revealed to everyone, I know he was a big part of hiding you and I think maybe that’s led to him maybe blaming himself for your Mom being floated….plus he probably feels like he’s gonna lose you, that me and you being together means you won’t love him as much and that you’ll stop being the sister he knows and become a completely new person….you just have to give him time to adjust and realise that nothing really changes because we love each other…”

 

“Your kind of smart, aren’t you?”

 

“Smart? I’m a genius mechanic when it comes to the Engineering Department so that’s self-explanatory really babe….”

 

“You’re not just mechanic Engineering smart Rae…. your so much more than that…you know I don’t think I’d have been able to get through the last year without you, I definitely wouldn’t have made it through the last six months without you…”

 

“Of course you would have, your stronger than you give yourself credit for O…you just have to remember that and tap into it…you’ve survived so much already, you can survive anything this Ark or anyone on it can throw at you…”

 

“You think so?”

 

“I know so….and I know so because I know you…”

 

“Thanks” Octavia softly responded, before Raven could respond with a ‘you’re welcome’ Octavia had closed the gap between them planting her lips on Raven’s. She kept them there for a few seconds before pulling back and looking at the slightly older brunette smiling at her, suddenly remembering what Raven had mentioned early she gently stroked her finger up and down Raven’s bare left arm as she softly asked, “So why are you suspended?”

 

“It was part of my punishment…I’m not allowed to do my work detail for the whole week, before you say anything I’m actually happy it means I have a little more time to spend with you…like right now for example, plus it means I can work on my drawing….” When Octavia giggled at her, leaning her head forward as she laughed “What?”

 

“You can’t draw babe” Octavia responded lifting her head up and smiling at the cute pout on her girlfriend’s face

 

“I couldn’t…. but I’m getting better, Clarke’s lessons are really paying off…. trust me, one day I’ll be sketching you in all you perfect glory….”

 

“Well I look forward to it”

 

“Good…” Raven smirked leaning forward and capturing Octavia’s lips, pulling back she softly asked, “When do you have to be in your first lesson?” Turning around Octavia looked at the digital clock on the wall next to the door, her face fell quickly as she noticed she had only five minutes until her first lesson. “I’m guessing that means very soon” Octavia sadly nodded her head “It’s okay, you get dressed and we’ll run down together…” Octavia thanked her smiling brightly before kissing her once and removing herself from the bed. Both girls jumped up and got dressed as quickly as they possibly could. Rushing out of the door as soon as they were both fully dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter would likely be up in a week or two. It'll have more Octaven and some Clexa as well. 
> 
> Until the next chapter. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed :-D


	3. Friendship Always Helps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Raven spend some time with their friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter to keep the story going :-)   
> Let me know thoughts on this chapter

** Nothing But Space & Time **

** Friendship always helps **

** Ten Minutes Later – Classroom (Level 13) **

 

Clarke was sat at the back of the class with Wells, they were talking about her and Lexa’s upcoming anniversary and how her parents wanted her to invite Lexa to their bunk for the night. She explained to Wells how she loved how welcoming her parents were to her girlfriend, but she really didn’t want them to ruin a night that she wanted to be about them and only them. Her and Wells had been talking and trying to find a way that she could tell her parents exactly that without getting a lecture from them. As they continued speaking she would get distracted every minute or so, as she looked over at her girlfriend seeing Lexa attention was on the electronic pad in front of her, but everytime as she was about to look away Lexa would look up at her smile and smirk the lower her head again, the action sent a burst of happiness through the blonde every single time. As their teacher entered the room she looked over to Lexa for one last glance before they turned their attention to their lesson, as Ms Cartwig walked to her desk Lexa mouthed ‘Octavia?’ at her girlfriend obviously curious as to where the younger brunette was. Shrugging her shoulders at Lexa signalling she had no idea where Octavia was. Before she had a chance to question it any further the youngest girl in their group, Octavia came bolting into the classroom her bag hanging off her shoulder as she rushed to the back of the room sitting in her usual place next to Lexa. She ignored the raised eyebrow and questioning look that Lexa was giving her, removing her electronic pad from her bag and placing it in front of her. Paying attention to the teacher at the front of the room, as she did she could feel Lexa’s eyes still on her, waiting a second until the teacher began talking she looked to the person she considered her best friend;

 

“What Lex?”

 

“You know exactly what, why so late huh?”

 

“Arghhhh…you’re so annoying…”

 

“You love it, now tell me…”

 

“Me and Raven were talking and next thing I was running late…”

 

“Sure, talking…whatever young one, we’ll talk more later…”

 

“Your just jealous I’m getting some loving and you’re not” Seeing the look of almost embarrassment and shame on Lexa’s face, she felt a pang of guilt inside her she knew Lexa and Clarke hadn’t taken that step in their relationship yet and from Lexa’s expression it was a sensitive subject for the older brunette. Changing the subject, she softly whispered, “But forget about that, let’s pay attention before I miss anything else” She looked at Lexa seeing that her brunette was softly giggling at her friends comment as they both went back to paying attention to their teacher.

 

-Lunch Time-

Their lessons moved on very quickly, as always, the same person teaching them each lesson. First, they had Mathematics then English Literature then Science. And now they were finally having their lunch, the first and only break they got during a full days learning. And it was always one of the best parts of the day, mainly because her and Lexa got to talk about anything they wanted to, those chats were the same ones that helped her decide that her and Raven was really something she wanted. Lexa was the one she could always talk to about anything, the only person other than Raven that she felt comfortable telling her deepest emotions to, someone she didn’t worry about being judged by. At first it took her a long time to open up to the older brunette, but Lexa gave her time and didn’t rush her into being more open than she was ready to be. And now, the brunette was the first person that she went to if she wanted to talk about Raven or Bellamy, she loved Bellamy and Raven but when it came to talking about the her and Raven, Lexa was the only person that she trusted enough to give her an honest answer no matter what she would want to talk about. They both walked to the table carrying their trays of food and their one regulated drink both sat down at their normal table waiting for Clarke and Wells to join them as always, as they began eating Lexa smirked looking at Octavia and asking her;

 

“So, was your talk with Raven this morning worth being late for?”

 

“It was more than worth it…I can’t explain it Lex, but since I told her I love her, things feel different between us…like every touch is amplified, like its more intense…”

 

“You said the big three words?”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t plan on saying it, but you saw me without her…I was a complete mess, I thought I was gonna lose her and then she was there, and she was safe, and then they just slipped out when I was telling her how much I missed her…”

 

“And did she say it back?”

 

“What do you think?”

 

“Of course, she said it back…you two put me and Clarke to shame…”

 

“Who puts us to shame babe…” Clarke’s voice interrupted their conversation as Clarke came up behind Lexa, wrapping her arms around Lexa neck as she leant against Lexa’s back, leaning forward until her head was right next to Lexa’s.

 

Leaning to the side slightly Lexa gently kissed Clarke on the cheek making the blonde smile before pecking her on the lips, “O and Raven, I was just saying they put us to shame with their lovey dovey moments…”

 

“Oh…your right babe, they are way worse than us, which is actually a small achievement I think”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Uh Huh, because sometimes its near impossible for me to keep my hands off you” Clarke smirked her hand resting on Lexa’s stomach as she leant forward capturing the brunette’s lips with her own, the kiss only lasted a second but as soon as she pulled back, Clarke leant forward pecking Lexa on the lips three times in a row before continuing “Anyways, I have to get back to Wells...we have some top secret anniversary plans to talk over…” Pecking her girlfriend numerous times on the lips again they exchanged a smile before the placed two more pecks on Lexa’s lips, removing her arms from around the brunette, “I’ll see you later?” She cautiously asked, when Lexa nodded her head at the question Clarke smiled and leant forward placing one more peck on the smiling Brunette’s lips, softly whispering “I love you”. Standing back up she smiled at Octavia waving a hello and goodbye of sorts before she walked off

 

“I love you too” Lexa responded making the blonde turn back and smile at her before she continued walking over to where Wells was sitting waiting for her. As Clarke sat back down, Lexa turned her attention back to Octavia who was smiling at her, smiling at her friend she softly said, “I’m happy for you by the way….” When Octavia looked a little confused at the sentence she explained “For you and Raven…I’m happy that you and her are happy and in love…I know how scared you were about losing her, and I’m glad that you don’t have to go through that…”

 

“Thanks Lex…. I’m beyond glad that I didn’t have to go through that….” Octavia paused for a second looking at her friend, she wasn’t sure how Lexa would react to what she was going to say but she felt she needed to check her friend was okay. “Is everything okay with you and Clarke?”

 

“Yeah its great…. why’d you ask?”

 

“Well, when we were talking earlier you seemed a little…I don’t know, upset about my response”

 

“You mean the ‘Your just jealous I’m getting some loving and you’re not’ line?”

 

“Yeah that one, I was just kidding Lex, I didn’t mean to upset you or anything”

 

“I know O…its honestly fine”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I am more than sure…me and Clarke haven’t gone that far yet no but that doesn’t mean I’m not happy or anything…we’re just waiting for the right moment, its different I suppose for both of us…”

 

“How is it for you?”

 

“Being with anyone like I am with Clarke wasn’t something that I thought was ever gonna happen, you know my Mom and Dad weren’t what you could call parents, the way they treated me was like I was the help or their little slave, and that made me shut off my feelings….I mean you must have heard the stories about me before I became friends with Rae…hell even when I was friends with Rae…”

 

“Yeah I’ve heard a few things”

 

“I wasn’t a nice person O, I mean inside I was yeah, but to everyone else I didn’t act or treat them nicely…I treated them the way my parents treated me, I was so angry at everyone for letting my parents treat me the way they did. I know that was wrong now but until I met Raven I didn’t have anyone to really connect to. She helped but I couldn’t really open up to her, I didn’t want to lose her and that friendship by scaring her with anything I might have said, but with Clarke it just felt like I didn’t have to hide anything, like nothing I say or do can scare her away…”

 

“I get what you mean, I’m the same with Raven…there’s some things I feel safer telling her than anyone else”

 

“It’s one of the best feelings ever, that’s why waiting to be intimate with her isn’t something that bothers me, I mean its really hard sometimes…especially days like today when she wears really tight pants….or days when she’s being all Clarke and just being the amazing person she is…I know that when the time is right and we’re meant to be together like that then we will…I love her and she loves me, that’s all the matters right now.”

 

“I sooooo get what you’re talking about…. I’m glad you’re happy though Lex”

 

“Thanks….me too…obviously as I said it moments ago” Lexa laughed as Octavia reached across the table pushing her shoulder gently “Anyways, how has Bellamy been with you and Rae?”

 

“Terrible as always, I don’t know why he hates me being with her…he’s okay with gay people, so it has to be about Rae, which I don’t understand because she’s amazing and brilliant…and she’s nice to like everyone, even the assholes that don’t deserve it.”

 

“I think he’s just protective O, he wants to protect you and keep you safe from any danger, I mean he did that for years when he and your mom hid you in the floor…so maybe he’s just struggling with not being the only person that you love and care about anymore…I think you just need to give him time, time for him to realise that Raven isn’t a danger to you….”

 

“That’s kind of what Rae said…she thinks I just need to bear with him and eventually he’ll come around…”

 

“See that’s why she’s my best friend because we are both like SUPER smart”

 

“Whatever” Octavia laughed out, both her and Lexa went back to finishing their lunch before they feel into conversation about what the teacher had covered today, as always Lexa made sure that Octavia understood everything and that she hadn’t missed any information or that if Octavia didn’t understand something she could explain it to the younger brunette, so she didn’t feel stupid, or so she didn’t fall behind at all. The rest of their lunch went by quickly, and so did the rest of the lessons, as they walked out of what they called their classroom Octavia turned to her best friend and softly said “Can I come back to your bunk after lessons? I need help with my home assignments”

 

“Sure, I have nothing planned until Clarke comes round later”

 

“Thanks Lex”

 

“No problem…. why don’t you invite Rae, tell her to come over in an hour then we can all hang out”

 

“Are you sure Lex?”

 

“I’m more than sure…it’ll give you both time together without worrying about Bellamy interrupting you…It’s been weeks since me and Rae hung out as well, it’ll be great to see her without you attached to her lips…”

 

“Oh whatever…” Octavia laughed out pushing Lexa slightly as the older brunette softly laughed along with her. “I make no promises, if my lips find hers then that is fate…” Her and Lexa continued to talk about random things as they made their way down to the lowest levels of the Ark, the levels that were given to the less fortunate and the people with no family. Children and people like Lexa and Raven, both had no parents or living relations, and on the Ark when your parents died you stayed on the third lowest level of The Ark with the unmarried and elder women and men, those men and women would look after them until they were able to take care of themselves, for Raven that was when she was 13 years old, that was when she got her own bunk and got to live alone. Lexa on the other hand had lived alone from the age of 11 years old, when her parents died she was 10 years old and she’d had enough of being insulted and told she was nothing, she didn’t want another person doing that to her, so she did everything she could to make sure that the council gave their approval for her to live alone, and sure enough just like with everything else she did, she succeeded and since then she’d been living in her bunk alone. Once they reached Lexa’s bunk they went into the living quarters of the bunk, the good thing about Lexa’s bunk was it was larger than most people’s including Raven’s and Octavia’s. It was previously a married couples bunk, but they had broken the laws of the Ark and were floated as a result, what law they had broken nobody knew but as a result Lexa was given the bunk, and once she’d got a little older she found out she only got it because three other people refused it, she thought it was weird but either way she was happy she had space to move around and spread out, as well as being able to have friends over and not worry about there being enough space for everyone. Once at the table they both removed their electronic pads and their paperback books along with pencils they knew they’d need to make notes on the books, placing their bags on the floor next to their respective chairs sitting in their chairs, instantly Octavia sent a message to her girlfriend via the electronic messaging system they had on their pads, once the message was sent they got into doing their set assignments for their mathematics lesson. Twenty minutes must have passed by before there was a small knock on the door, as Lexa shouted out ‘come in’ knowing it was Raven the door slide open and sure enough the brunette walked into the bunk smiling brightly at them both, once she was sure the door had closed behind her Raven walked over to them, walking straight to Octavia leaning down and pecking her on the lips smiling into the kiss, leaning back she placed a small kiss on the brunette’s forehead before looking at her best friend, she hadn’t seen her properly in a few weeks, it was the longest time they’d gone without seeing each other since they’d met when they were 5 and in lessons together, as the years had gone by they’d grown closer and realised they had more in common than they first thought. The only time she’d seen her in those weeks was yesterday and she didn’t even say hello, her mind was so focused on seeing Octavia that nothing else mattered. Taking the steps over to her best friend she smiled down at her;

 

“Long time no see Lexi”

 

“Yeah…someone else had your attention yesterday”

 

“Ahhhh bestie…are you jealous? …come on, get some Raven loves….” She laughed out walking over to her best friend of over ten years. She smiled when Lexa shook her head at her words, Raven held her hand out in front of the older brunette raising her eyebrows up and down numerous times until Lexa laughed taking her hand and standing up. Raven smiled a little more holding her arms up in the air signalling for a hug, Lexa laughed stepping forward wrapping her arms around her best friend, the two teenagers squeezed each other and held on for a few minutes. Pulling back they smiled at each other and Lexa could see that Raven’s eyes were slightly glazed over, and she knew that her eyes were the same. They’d known each other for over ten years and in those years had become like sisters almost. “It’s good to see you Lex…. I kind of missed you…”

 

“I kind of missed you too Rae Rae”

 

“I knew you loved me really” Raven laughed out pulling back at smiling at her best friend. As they both laughed at the comment they both removed themselves from the hug, Lexa went back to sitting in the chair she had been whilst Raven sat down next to Octavia. “What you guys doing anyway?”

 

“Mathematics…specifically Algebra and it is kicking my butt” Octavia let out looking at her girlfriend with a fake sad smile on her face. The look made Raven giggle softly at her. “Can you help me?”

 

“No can-do baby…. I was never any good at Algebra…. Lexa is though she’s a genius at that stuff…”

 

“Hang on…. you’re a mechanic, how can you not know Algebra?”

 

“Mathematics in Engineering is different, it’s not just numbers it’s angles and in general it’s a completely different type of Mathematics…I mean if you needed me to build you something right now using blueprints and numbered plans then I could but it’s just different”

 

“That doesn’t make any sense”

 

“It makes perfect sense, you just want me to help you…. let me guess, Lex said she wasn’t gonna help you, so you thought I could”

 

“Maybe…. but it still doesn’t make sense to me that you don’t know algebra”

 

“Maybe one day I’ll take you to work with me and show you how different it is….”

 

“I’d like that” Octavia commented smiling at Raven and leaning into her kissing her softly on the lips before Raven pulled back and gently pushed on her back making her sit up right again. “Okay, I get it…I’ll finish my assignment”

 

“Good because Bellamy will really hate me if you start failing your lessons”

 

“He doesn’t hate you…” Octavia started seeing the look on her girlfriend’s face “Okay, maybe he dislikes you a little…but who would like anyone whose having mind blowing sex with their little sister…” Octavia smirked seeing Lexa and Raven both laughing softly at her words. Smiling brightly at them both she turned her attention back to her assignment knowing she only had a little more to do until she was done. And when she was done she’d be able to spend as much time being held by Raven as she wanted.

 

-30 Minutes Later-

Octavia fell backwards into the couch Lexa had in her living quarters, Lexa had the couch facing the wall which had a 30inch screen installed into it. They were mostly used for any announcements that the council wanted to broadcast to the whole Ark, however they also allowed anyone who had one to access the Ark’s database of entertainment shows from movies to TV programmes that used to be broadcast to the whole of Earth, it wasn’t something every living quarter had but Lexa had been lucky enough that when she got given her living quarters by the council that they included the TV as it was called. And over the years she’d been living alone that TV had given her something to occupy her mind and stop her from feeling completely alone and lost. And now her and Clarke were dating it made things a little easier if they were having a date night or when Raven was having a bad day and came over to hang out it meant they didn’t have to sit in silence all night. As the three girls sat down there was a small and faint knock at the door, listening to Raven and Octavia argue over what they wanted to watch, both trying to keep hold of the small square controller Lexa had handed to Raven, she giggled walking towards the door entering her code and watching the door open slowly, as it opened a smile spread across Lexa’s face as her eyes landed on Clarke, the blonde had a massive smile on her face and a stack of old books from the Ark’s library;

 

“Hey you”

 

“Hey yourself” Clarke smiled out, stepping into the room holding the books to her chest as she swivelled on the spot so she was facing Lexa, as Lexa entered the code closing the door, Clarke waited for a second for her girlfriend to turn back to her, “So I know that you are having a study/friend night with Octavia and Rae, but I was hoping I’d be able to study here whilst you do”

 

“Ummm”

 

“Sorry, its stupid I’ll go back to my place…” Clarke rushed out before attempting to move, only to be stopped by Lexa reaching forward and gently placing her hand on her girlfriends upper arm.

 

“Hey, it’s not that I don’t want you here…. because I one hundred percent do, it’s just don’t you want some quiet to study…neither of those two are quiet….” Lexa glanced back to Octavia and Raven laughing softly as she saw them arguing about what to watch “Ever”

 

“Oh ok….so you don’t want me to leave?”

 

“Of course not, I never want you to leave”

 

Both Lexa and Clarke smiled at the innocent and pure comment, seeing Lexa’s cheeks flush slightly Clarke smiled leaning forward and gently kissing her girlfriend on the cheek before turning and heading over to the table placing her books on it before turning and leaning herself against the edge of the table as Lexa watched her; “I’m glad you don’t want me to leave because I have a lot of assignments to get through and my parents are making me crazy”

 

“I’m sure they’re not”

 

“They are Lex…. they’ve never argued my whole life but the last two days it’s like that’s all they can do”

 

Seeing the upset that was clearly appearing on Clarke’s face, Lexa stepped forward continuing to move forward until she was a few inches away from her girlfriend, gently she took Clarke’s hand in her own. Then softly speaking as she looked into Clarke’s eyes “If sure everything will be okay, its human nature to disagree on things…just let them get it out of their systems”

 

“Thank you…...and for the record, I never want you to leave either...” Clarke smiled using Lexa’s hand to pull her forwards, so the brunette was in front of her, a mere inch away from her. She couldn’t help but smile as Lexa slowly leant forward connecting their lips together. Her hand gently tightening around Lexa’s hand. Her other hand found its way to Lexa’s shirt tugging it gently trying to pull her even closer. After a second Lexa broke the kiss, licking her lips gently as she looked into Clarke’s eyes, both seeing the lust in each other’s eyes, swallowing hard Clarke took a breath and spoke “I’ve really missed you”

 

“Missed me? You saw me a few hours ago”

 

“I know but we haven’t spent any time alone for more than 7 days…. its different when its just me and you…I don’t know it’s probably stupid”

 

“It’s not…. I’ve missed you too…I know I’ve been busy the last 7 or so days but I promise it’ll be worth it tomorrow”

 

Clarke smirked at Lexa raising her eyebrow tightening her hold on Lexa’s hand slightly “Will it? How so?”

 

“You have to wait and see…but I promise our anniversary will be a day to remember…” Clarke smiled at the comment leaning forward and kissing Lexa gently as she continued to smile. After a second or two, Lexa pulled back placing her hands-on Clarke’s hips and turning her around hearing a small groan of annoyance come out of Clarke’s mouth. Wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist stepping forward so her chest was pressed against Clarke’s back, she rested her chin on Clarke’s shoulder gently speaking into her girlfriend’s ear “We can continue this talk later, right now you have assignments to complete, and I have to play referee between those two” She finished speaking placing a gentle kiss on Clarke’s cheek before removing herself from her girlfriend and walking over to the couch sitting herself down in between Raven and Octavia who were still arguing over what to watch. Grabbing the control she laughed at the both of them quickly picking something for them to watch. Both Raven and Octavia let out a groan before remaining silent, their attention turning to the TV.

 

An hour passed by before Clarke had finished all her assignments, letting out a massive breath she walked over to the couch looking at three in amusement as none of them moved from their positions. Laughing softly she sat herself down on Lexa’s lap hugging herself into her girlfriend as Lexa wrapped her arms around her. Both laughed as Raven got up huffing out a breath before using her foot and pressing it on Lexa’s thigh getting her to move to she side. Lexa did so giggling as she shuffled to her left, Clarke staying on her lap the whole time. As Lexa stopped moving, Raven sat down next to Octavia wrapping her arm around her girlfriend who immediately sank into the embrace. The two couples turned their attention back to the programme that Lexa had chosen.

 

Minutes upon Minutes passed, those minutes formed into hours as the four friends enjoyed each other’s company. Watching the screen in front of them as Lexa and Raven held onto their respective girlfriends. None of them where sure how much time had passed by, nor how many programmes they had watched, but the next thing to snap all of their attention away from the TV on the wall was a loud banging on the door of Lexa’s bunk. Before any of them could question who was at the door Bellamy’s voice boomed through the door

“Lexa open up, I know they’re in there”

 


	4. Why Does He Hate You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa handles Bellamy's arrival at her Bunk  
> Raven opens up to Lexa about a few things that have happened between her and Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, 
> 
> For those ready this thank you for supporting this fic.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, apologies for the delay in posting hope you all think it is worth it :-)   
> I should be posting the next one in about two weeks earlier if I finish it quicker than then.
> 
> Also, I apologise for any grammatical errors I haven't proof read this yet, if anyone notices any errors please feel free to let me know 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy

** -Chapter Four- Why Does He Hate You? **

Letting a deep sigh out Lexa removed herself from Clarke, standing up and looking at her best friends, quietly she whispered, “Get into my room, I’ll cover for you” She knew her two best friends just wanted some time alone and Bellamy was seemingly on an endless quest to make sure they were never alone together. Raven and Octavia smiled at her thankfully before quietly getting up and walking towards the one bedroom in Lexa’s bunk. Once they were in the bedroom and out of sight, Lexa smiled at her girlfriend before walking over to the door, entering the code and opening it ending Bellamy’s loud banging. “What do you want Blake?” She asked the dislike she had for the man clearly showing in her voice.

 

“You know exactly what I want…where is my sister, and that pathetic excuse for a person you call a best friend…”

 

“What the hell is your problem dude? Seriously why don’t you like Raven? She’s done nothing wrong to you”

 

“She’s not good enough for Octavia…now move so I can get my sister”

 

As Bellamy goes to move past her and into the bunk, Lexa places her hand on frame of the door stopping Bellamy for moving any further “I’m sorry to disappoint you but Octavia and Raven aren’t here”

 

“Nice try but they aren’t at Ravens or ours so there’s only one place left and your it”

 

“Look, I know you like to think you know everything…but this time you’re wrong, they aren’t here…”

 

“Really then why did you take so long to answer the door?”

 

“I had my hands full, and honestly I knew it was you, so I was in no rush to open the door and abandon what I was doing” Lexa responded keeping a firm hold on the door frame making sure that her face didn’t crack or give away that she was lying.

 

“You might think your being a good friend but your not…your helping ruin Octavia’s life, she’s better off without Raven and you know it”

 

The anger filled inside Lexa hearing the older Blake talk about her best friend like that, but before she had a chance to respond Clarke’s voice filled her ears. “Lex…what’s taking so….” Clarke stopped in her tracks “Oh Bellamy…sorry…” The sentence confused Lexa slightly causing her to turn around and look at her girlfriend. As her eyes landed on Clarke she saw that the blonde’s hair was now slightly ruffled, and her shirt was unbuttoned, exposing her bra clad breast and her stomach. Lexa took a deep breath as her girlfriend faked a surprised look at seeing Bellamy at the door, quickly bringing the sides of her shirt to wrap across her chest covering herself up. Quickly shaking out of her slight confusion she turned back to Bellamy and firmly said “Are we done here? Because like I said I had my hands full, and I’d like to get back to having them full…. sooooo….”

 

“Whatever…” Bellamy went to turn around but stopped letting out a small chuckle before turning around his attention on Clarke “You know I thought you had better taste Clarke, especially considering you’re a Griffin, I wonder what your Mum and Dad would think if they knew you were slumming it…”

 

“I have great taste thank you, and my parents agree…in fact they love Lexa, and if you say what you just did to me I’m pretty sure my dad would knock you out….that is of course if my Mum doesn’t first…” Clarke smiled out as she walked forward and stopped behind Lexa wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist. Resting her chin against the back of Lexa’s shoulders as her girlfriend kept her attention on Bellamy.

 

“Look if your done imparting your wisdom on us…can we get back to what we were doing or do you wanna arrest me for some bogus charge…”

 

“I’m not going to arrest you…. Not yet anyway…”

 

“Who th….” Clarke went to speak but was stopped by Lexa reaching back and placing her hand on her waist.

 

“As much as I’m looking forward to that ‘yet’ you mentioned, like I said I have more important things to be doing…but have a good night Officer Blake…” Lexa calmly stated before forcing a smile to cover her face, then entering her code and closing the door to her bunk. As the door made the usual locking sound she let out a small but deep breath. Looking to her girlfriend she saw the anger still on her face, “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, I just don’t like him…he’s an ass…. I mean what is his problem? And how does he get to threaten you like that?”

 

“Hey, its okay, he’s not really angry with me, he’s just another officer who thinks they know more than we do just because he has a uniform. Plus he’s trying to protect his sister, even if he’s misguided in how he’s trying to protect her…sooooo please don’t get all stressed and angry…” When she noticed the look on Clarkes face hadn’t changed and that the blonde still looked massively agitated, she stepped forward wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist pulling her close, so they were nose to nose. “Come on, your angry pout is kind of a mood killer babe…” Clarke’s lips almost curved into a smile as she looked into the brunette’s eyes. “You know I’m right” She added before closing the space between their lips, connecting hers to Clarkes, the blonde instantly reacted both allowing the love to flow between them, and to the thoughts of Bellamy and everything he’d just said to flow away. They slowly broke apart at the sound of Lexa’s bedroom door opening, they both looked to the door seeing Octavia and Raven exiting the room hand in hand. Both sporting blank expressions. Before Lexa or Clarke had a chance to say anything Octavia softly spoke;

 

“I’m so sorry Lexa…. I didn’t think he’d come here”

 

“Hey O, its fine, you don’t have anything to apologise for, none of this is because of anything you’ve done”

 

“Isn’t it?”

 

“Of course it isn’t” Lexa responded, seeing that Raven looked a little unsure of what to say to her girlfriend, walking forward Lexa stopped in front of the youngest girl in the bunk. Gently placing her hands on Octavia’s shoulders she looked into Octavia’s eyes, a small smile graced her face as she spoke; “None of what your brother does is down to you, you fell in love, that’s not something you should be sorry for…”

 

“Thank you, Lex” Octavia softly responded leaning forward and hugging the woman she thought of as her closest friend. Lexa hugged the younger girl back knowing how hard this had to be for her. Letting go a few minutes later, Octavia smiled at Lexa before turning and taking Raven’s hand with hers softly speaking “For the friendship record, I’m not sorry for falling in love with Raven, I wouldn’t change that for anything…. I’m sorry that my brother is a complete asshole…I’m sorry that your getting brought into this as well…”

 

“Don’t be, me and Raven are friends, she’s the closest thing to family I have….and whatever I can do to help I will…”

 

“Thanks” Raven and Octavia both responded at the same time, making everyone in the room giggle softly before Raven continued “You should get home babe…I know you don’t want to deal with him, but if you stay here or at mine things will only get worse”

 

“Maybe your right…. but I wanted to spend the whole night with you…”

 

“I know, but we’ll spend the night together soon I promise, we just need to let everything with Bellamy die down a little, then we can spend as many nights together as we want”

 

“Your right, maybe aggravating him by staying with you in your bunk might not be the best idea, even if it would be very amusing…”

 

“It would be very amusing, but I want to win him over, and aggravating him won’t help my case”

 

“I don’t get it Rae, why do you want to win him over, he’s been nothing but nasty and rude to you, why would you want his approval?”

 

“Because he is your family…and he means a lot to you, I don’t want you being with me to mean you lose the only family you have, I want him to accept us being together, so you don’t have to lose any many one else”

 

Octavia smiled brightly at her girlfriend leaning into her and capturing her lips with her own, giving her a loving kiss that she hoped conveyed how she was feeling inside. Pulling back she interlocked her fingers with Ravens, “Your amazing, you know that right?”

 

“You’ve told me a few times, so yeah I’m mildly aware”

 

“Good….” Octavia added softly, pecking Raven on the lips before continuing “But you are right, I better get back to my bunk before Bellamy gets angrier and starts to actually destroy things”

 

“Yeah, I’ll walk you back”

 

“I’ll walk Octavia back” Clarke interrupted, gaining everyone’s attention “I was just thinking if we’re trying to avoid Bellamy getting angrier maybe him seeing you two together isn’t the best idea”

 

“Clarke’s right, that makes the most sense if we’re avoiding angering your brother more” Raven responded smiling at her girlfriend, squeezing her hand around Octavia’s softly.

 

“What about you?”

 

“I’ll be fine babe, I’ll stay here with Lex for the night, if she’s okay with that….” Raven softly began looking to her best friend with a small smile.

 

“Of course its fine, it’ll be a chance for us to catch up properly…two weeks is a long time away from your bestie”

 

“Yeah it is…. See all sorted out” Raven smiled turned and kissing Octavia on the lips softly, smiling into the kiss as Octavia separated their intertwined hand to bring both her hands up to gently caress Raven’s cheeks. Pulling back they smiled at each other before sharing another kiss, that kiss lasted for not even a minute before they both pulled back “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, okay?”

 

“Okay…..you better not forget about me tomorrow morning”

 

“Like I could ever forget you” Raven smoothly answered smiling at Octavia, kissing her one more time before removing herself from Octavia and walking over to Clarke. Surprising the blonde and everyone else in the room as she pulled her into a gentle hug, whispering softly in her ear “Thank you I appreciate it”

 

“No problem” Clarke smiled as Raven released her from the hug. Looking to Octavia she softly said, “We should probably get going, especially if we wanna beat Bellamy to your bunk” Turning her attention to Lexa she hugged her girlfriend, connecting their lips together enjoying the sensation it caused to run through her body.

 

“Your right” Octavia smiled out wrapping her arms around Raven and whispering into her ear “I’ll see you in the morning” She smiled a little more when Raven responded with a soft ‘you bet your cute self you will’. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other, taking in every feeling their hands were met with. As they heard Clarke and Lexa saying goodbye to each other, they pulled apart and smiled, sharing one last kiss before they separated from each other completely and Octavia moved over to Clarke, softly hugging Lexa before her and Clarke disappeared out the door.

 

Once the two younger girls were out of the room, Lexa looked to Raven seeing her best friends face was filled with a look of conflict. Smiling at her softly she walked over placing a hand on Raven’s shoulder and leading her over to the couch, sitting them both down on it. She didn’t say a word, not just yet, she knew Raven and she knew that when she was ready to talk, she would. Grabbing the square controller she places something on the TV, allowing them both to get lost in it until Raven was ready to talk. Hours passed by and at least four programmes they’d been watched had finished, as the fifth began to play on the screen in front of them both, Raven turned to Lexa releasing a deep breath as she adjusted her position on the couch, so she was facing Lexa, Lexa did so at the same time.

 

“What’s up Rae?”

 

“I need your advice Lex”

 

“I’m here to help, you know that, just talk to me”

 

“I think Bellamy wanted me floated”

 

“What? Why do you think that?”

 

“Something they said when I was in front of the council, they basically said that the guards wanted to me to receive the highest punishment, and we both know what that is. And we both know that Bellamy is close with the head of the guards.”

 

“Yeah, but why would he want you floated Rae…. he knows that’d break Octavia’s heart”

 

“He hates me, I don’t know why he hates me so much, but he does…. the only thing I can think of is that he thinks I know something I don’t”

 

“How do you mean?”

 

“When he found out me and Octavia were ya know, going all the way, he gave me the talk about not making his sister cry and all of that, and making sure that I didn’t take advantage…so me being me, I made a comment about him knowing all about that, he got angry and his behaviour changed, he told me not to say anything to anyone”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I agreed…I didn’t think it was anything serious, but he’s made my life a misery, whenever he can he’s always trying to provoke me, even when I’m on work detail, doing everything he can to get between me and Octavia, trying to get me floated all because I agreed…”

 

“And you have no idea what he thinks you know?”

 

“No idea at all, all I know is that he was willing to get me floated for it”

 

“Have you told him that?”

 

“I’ve tried Lex, nothing I say works, he just thinks I’m saying it to get him off my back” Raven took a small but deep breath in, closing and reopening her eyes quickly before she continued “That’s not what bothers me the most though”

 

“Okay, what is then?”

 

“I think something is going on with the Ark”

 

“What do you mean? Like a criminal on the loose, another council scandal, what are we talking?”

 

“I think something is wrong with it…. like mechanically and functionally”

 

“What makes you think that?”

 

“They said that once my suspension was up I would be needed to work longer and harder than I already was. Plus, before I got arrested I was working on some plans, Sinclair told me it was from an old Ark prototype something about he wanted to work out the kinks it had, so I looked at it…”

 

“What did you find?”

 

“That the Ark in these plans I was looking at, would eventually run out of oxygen and wouldn’t be sustainable for life…”

 

“Not sustainable how?”

 

“Like running out of oxygen and being poisoned by radiation”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Very serious Lex, I don’t think that these plans are actually a prototype”

 

“You think they’re for the Ark that we are on?”

 

“Yep”

 

“Damn, if they are then how long have we got?”

 

“From what I worked out 363 days, but that’s only if the population doesn’t grow, and it could be wrong…there’s no way to accurately work that out without checking all the systems, running diagnostics tests, checking all the equipment, and we can’t do that without scaring people” Raven let out, her body slouching slightly as the relief filled her at finally being able to let this out and tell someone. She wanted to tell Octavia so badly, but she knew that her girlfriend would just go to the council and punish them, and that would only end with Octavia being arrested and locked away from her.

 

“What else is there Rae?”

 

Raven looked up at Lexa, knowing she couldn’t hold back on her friend. “I think the council knows, and that they don’t want to tell people….and I think they have plans to float people to save oxygen”

 

“Are you messing with me?”

 

“Nope, I saw some paperwork when I was working on the prints and from what I was able to read before Sinclair interrupted me, a program called Eradication Phase One has been pitched to the council, and it basically is what its named”

 

“They are gonna float a whole bunch of people?”

 

“Yeah and from what I can tell its just going to be the anyone in a cell”

 

“They can’t seriously do that, I know they committed crimes, but they still have rights, their still human…”

 

“I know that Lex, but I’m stuck in a lose lose situation if I speak up I get sent back to the cells and Octavia ends up losing someone she loves…. again…. I don’t know what to do Lex”

 

“Are you sure that Bellamy wasn’t giving you hassle because you think somethings wrong with The Ark?”

 

“I’m sure, that was happening before I saw those plans, so there’s no way it could have been that….I can take everything Bellamy throws at me, but I can’t let hundreds of people get floated, some of them might deserve it but most of them haven’t done anything serious, I’m talking a small theft here and there, they don’t deserve to die for that, we both know the rules here are crazy….it’s not right Lexa”

 

“Hey, I know it isn’t, we just have to be smart Rae…. especially because we both know if you speak up then you’ll get floated if it’s the truth…Maybe we can go to the Griffins or Sinclair…”

 

“I’m pretty sure they all know already”

 

“Of course they would, the council are the only ones that can give out plans like that” Lexa answered leaning forward resting her head in her hands as she tried to think of what her and Raven could do to find out the truth. The more she went over options in her head the more she only saw her, and Raven being locked up. As she thought over what Raven had told her she wondered something; “Do you think they want you to continue working on these plans when your suspension is up?”

 

“Probably yeah, I got the impression that they wanted me to fix whatever glitch was in these plans, so I’m guessing they will yeah…. why?”

 

“The only way we can work out for sure if the plans are for the Ark we’re on is to actually look at them in detail, and find a way to test the systems and see if there are any failures…are you allowed to take files home?”

 

 

“Yes, if they want an answer on something bad enough they want me working on it all the time. When they gave me the plans they gave me a physical and an electronic, it’s on my work tablet, but I can only access it when I’m at work”

 

“So there’s no way for you to get it for two weeks?”

 

“None, not without risking getting caught by the guards”

 

“Right, and once your back, would you be okay letting me look at them”

 

“Sure…but I don’t want you to get in trouble and maybe floated Lex, you are the closest thing I have to family on this heap of metal rubbish”

 

“You’re the closest thing I have to family too, but we need to do the right thing and I’m not going to get floated Rae because I’m not going to get caught by anyone. Because I have a genius working with me” Lexa smiled out moving closer to her friend and reaching forward and hugging her best friend tightly. Letting her know that she didn’t have to deal with this issue on her own. “We’re in this together now” She whispered into Raven’s ear feeling the brunette hug her back and hold onto her a little tighter than she already was. Now all they had to do was work out how they could get those plans and test the system without anyone knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for ready this chapter.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts. 
> 
> Write you all soon :-)


	5. Strength In Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler chapter to give me time to complete and edit the next chapter. This is building a bit more on how Bellamy gets away with abusing his power a little too much when it comes to Raven. This will make more since after Chapter 7 which will be the chapter where the decent to earth begins to take form....Hope you all enjoy it
> 
> and MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE Reading
> 
> **As Always comments and constructive feedback are always welcome**

** Chapter Five- Strength in Numbers  **

 

** -Seven Days Later (Canteen Common Area)- **

Raven and Octavia were sat a bench with Wells, eating the second of their daily rations, the three of them were enjoying the one day that lessons weren’t on. Raven and Octavia had met up first thing, they arranged the night before with Lexa’s help, to meet at the same stairs they crashed into each other on a week ago. That morning they met up at 6am making sure Bellamy didn’t see them at all, both of them wanting to make the most of the one day they could spend all day together without worrying about being punished, the only person who they had to worry about was Bellamy, and from what they knew he was on council duty today, which meant he spent all day watching over the council as they tended to various issues that needed an instant and immediate response. They’d spent most of their time together in Raven’s bunk, cuddling up to each other, they’d both ended up falling asleep for a few hours just being able to hold each other without worrying about anyone interrupting them was a lot more relaxing than they realised, they didn’t have to worry about anything but being in the moment with each other, being able to enjoy being in each other’s arms and the comfort and love that it brought to them both. Once they had woken up, they laid there for a while talking about random things that popped into their heads, until both of their stomachs began to rumble until neither of them could pretend they weren’t hungry, once they got up they’d made their way to the Canteen common area where they’d bumped into Wells who was playing chess on his own, after he invited them over Raven ended up asking why he was playing alone to which he responded he was trying to develop his skills and knowledge of the game so he could finally beat his father at the game. They chatted for a while before Raven challenged Wells to a game of chess telling him playing someone else was better than playing an imaginary version of his father. The two had been locked in a game now for thirty minutes and they’d only made two moves each, as Octavia watched the two of them she couldn’t help but smirk and laugh at the concentration on Raven’s face. As she looked away she noticed Lexa and Clarke walked into the Canteen area, smiles spread across their faces as they walked hand in hand, their arms pressed against each other’s as they walked to collect their rations. She watched as they collected their rations and made their way over to sit on the opposite side of the table she and Raven were sat at. After neither of them said anything Octavia looked to her girlfriend seeing her attention was fully on the chess game her and Wells were locked in. Turning her attention to her friends she smirked at them as she spoke;

 

“So the passion is still flowing I see” Clarke looked at Lexa blushing slightly as she leant her head against Lexa’s shoulder as they both shared a soft chuckle at Octavia’s words and the smirk on the younger brunette’s face. “Hey, it’s totally cool, me and Rae couldn’t separate until at least two weeks after we did the deed”

 

“Did the deed? Seriously?...and we both know it was way longer than two weeks” Lexa laughed out beginning to eat with her free hand. Octavia laughed leaning forward resting her arms on the table as she raised her eyebrows and made funny faces at her friend, as Lexa picked up her fork gently throwing it at Octavia. Before Octavia had a chance to respond verbally or physically, Raven’s voice boomed through the Canteen area

 

“CHECKMATE” Raven shouted standing up sharply as she threw her arms straight up in the air, clearly celebrating her victory. After a second she realised how loud she was she looked around holding her hands up in front of her looking around the room and speaking “My bad people, I got a little excited…. My apologies…I’ll be as quiet as possible from now…” She sweetly smiled, thankfully everyone in the Canteen seemed to find her actions more amusing than annoying or anger inducing. Slowly sitting herself down she winked at Wells “Better luck next time loser boy…” Wells laughed at the comment along with Raven, before he turned and greeted Clarke and Lexa, who both greeted him back before Raven looked at them “Awwwwww You know, I love seeing that post love making glow on your faces”

 

“And I love seeing that post victory glow on your face” Lexa retorted getting a laugh from Raven as they both reached over the table high fiving. They laughed looking at their respective girlfriends who were exchanging amused looks. Whilst eating some of her rations of ‘food’ Lexa looked to Wells amusingly speaking “Never challenge a maths genius to a game that’s all strategy….it never ends well”

 

“Well I thought that since she wasn’t familiar with the game I’d get a win” Wells looked at Octavia and Lexa, seeing the look of amusement and laughter covering Lexa’s face he asked “What? What am I missing?”

 

“Raven’s very familiar with chess…. we used to play all the time when we first met…”

 

“What?” Wells let out causing a ripple of laughter to fill everyone at the table but him “You told me you didn’t play much….”

 

“I may have stretched the truth on that…I’m a genius Wells…. come on you should know better than that…”

 

“Damn it…. I knew you had to be too good for a beginner …” Wells added shaking his head as he looked at Raven laughing softly before turning his attention back to the chess board in front of him, resetting the game as the four women began talking.

 

The four women fell into a small conversation about what they had all been upto in the 24 hours they hadn’t seen each other, Octavia continued to tease Lexa and Clarke about their loving behaviour towards each other, everytime she did Lexa would strike back with a comment about her and Raven making them all laugh at the banter between the two brunettes. Clarke and Raven watched on laughing at the two as they continued to exchange comments and remarks, as they did Lexa pushed her leftover rations in Raven’s direction knowing her best friend had an uncontrollable appetite, she laughed as Raven blew her a kiss grabbing the tray and pulling it towards herself. Examining the leftover portions on the tray she smirked shrugged her shoulders and began eating what was labelled dried fruit, as she began to eat Octavia and Lexa continued to exchange words a loud bang on the table stopped them both causing all at the table to turn their attention to the fists that had created the noise.

 

“No sharing rations” Murphy loudly boomed his fist clenched against the metal table as he looked angrily at the all. His face stern and firm as he looked at the five of them and their now slightly worried faces. He kept that stern expression on his face for a few minutes before it relaxed, and a smile spread across his face, causing Raven and Lexa’s faces to relax.

 

“Damn it John” Lexa let out, as she and Raven both stood up walking around to stand in front of the young man dressed in his guard uniform. Both laughed as they quickly and gently hugged Murphy, as Lexa pulled back she placed her hands-on Murphy’s shoulders looking at him “You scared us half to death… I thought for a second guard training had turned you to the dark side…”

 

“Never Lex, you and Rae will always be on my list of favourite people”

 

Raven and Lexa both sat down where they were sat, both receiving a nudge from their respective girlfriends. Looking at each other then their girlfriends they both realised that they were waiting for an introduction to their apparent friend, looking at each other silently seeing if the other wanted to tell, neither did and without a word they both brought up the hands, clenching their fist over their other hand which was stretched out, with a nod to each other they began playing rock paper scissors, Raven went with rock and Lexa went with Scissors, let out a small “Damn it”. Looking to Clarke and Octavia she started explaining “Me, Raven and Murphy were all in the same education programme when we were younger, we actually used to hate each other, well Murphy hated me and Rae anyways one day Miller was trying to start a fight with Murphy and me and Rae stepped in and beat Miller up….he never told anyone cause who would if they got beat up by two girls younger than them, and well the rest is history…we’ve been friends ever since…”

 

Octavia and Clarke looked to each other then to Wells, before Octavia looked to Lexa and bluntly said “You could have just said he’s been your friend since childhood”

 

“And where would have been the fun in that…. you guys were expecting something juicy, so I gave the actual story just ya know the long-winded version to stretch the suspense…”

 

“You’re a douche”

 

“You know you say the sweetest things to me O”

 

“You love me really”

 

“Errrr kind of I suppose” Lexa responded seeing the mischievous look on Octavia’s face as the youngest brunette stood from the table and walked around stopping behind Lexa, whose eyes were intently following her “Admit it Lexa you love me…” Octavia let out as Lexa just rolled her eyes and sighed at the comment, causing Octavia to lunge forward wrapping her arms around the oldest brunette her arms squeezing tightly as she kissed Lexa on the cheek numerously whilst everyone else watched on laughing at the action. Eventually Lexa gave in raising her hands “Okay okay, I love you okay…my life is so much better now you’re in it…”

 

“See that wasn’t so hard Lex…don’t worry Clarke isn’t jealous she knows we’re a different kind of love…right Clarke?”

 

“100 Percent, just like Lex knows I love Wells because he’s my best friend, but it’s a different kind of love…I love Lexa because she does things for me that blow my mind….”

 

“YES…” Raven let out reaching across the table and High fiving Lexa as she finished a mouthful of the leftovers Lexa had given her “My besties got skiiiiilllllllsssss”

 

“You know it” Lexa laughed out as she sat back in her seat, feeling Clarke looking at her she turned to her girlfriend seeing the slightly amused look on her face “What? You know its true” Clarke’s let out a laugh as she shook her head turning her attention back to the remaining food on her tray, beginning to eat what was left as Lexa and Raven continued to smirk at each other. Raven smirked at her as she placed the final piece of food Lexa had given her into her mouth.

 

“Seriously though guys…” Murphy started “You need to be careful sharing your rations, some of these guards are out for you Raven”

 

“What has she done now?” Lexa asked, knowing in the back of her mind what the most likely reason was. “She’s been off work for over seven days and she was in prison for two weeks before that”

 

“You know what the guards are like, they band together, Bellamy keeps saying how bad Raven is for Octavia and how he wants her out of the way….I don’t know much cause I stay away from them all as much as I can, but I know that he wants Raven out the picture and the other guards are more than happy to help him pull it off….so just don’t give them any excuse to send you back to prison okay? Say something like being caught sharing left overs…. they won’t hesitate to get a rise out of you using Lexa”

 

“Thanks for the heads up, I appreciate it, but I’ll make sure that I don’t rise to anything” Raven responded feeling Octavia reach and hold her hand under the table. Interlocking their fingers, she gently squeezed Octavia’s hand letting her know she was okay. At the same time she continued talking to Murphy “Honestly John, I know their tactics and I’m not gonna rise to it…look if I can help Lexa control her temper I can defiantly control my own”

 

“Hey” Lexa let out making everyone else at the table giggle softly. She could see that trademark Raven smirk on her best friend’s face, but even with that smirk she knew Raven was putting on a brave face. Not wanting to confront her in front of everyone she just looked at Murphy and spoke “She wont rise to it, I’ll make sure of it”

 

“Good, you know I don’t like many people on this heap of metal, but you two have grown on me…I’d hate to see you both floated”

 

“We love you too John”

 

“I didn’t say I loved you guys”

 

“Ahhh look Lex, he’s going red” Raven let out looking at her best friend and laughing “You better get going Murph before they wonder why your talking to us for so long….and before we start hugging you”

 

“Your right…. see you losers later” Murphy let out as he smirked gave a little wave and turned around walking out, continuing what the five at the table assumed was his patrol of the surrounding area of the Canteen area. The group remained silent for a few moments before Wells coughed softly and spoke looking directly at Raven;

 

“So want another game Reyes? I think I can beat you this time”

 

Raven blankly looked to Lexa then to Wells then back to Lexa both of their faces filling with amusement before a roar of laughter exploded from them both. They laughed so much that they leant back as the laughter filled their bodies, after a second they leant forward both laughing as they leant against the table the laughter finally dying in their throats as Raven looked at Wells and spoke “You’re a funny man Wells”

 

“I’m being serious”

 

“And that makes it ten times funnier, than if you weren’t”

 

“Come on I can beat you this time”

 

“No you can’t” Lexa interjected, getting an intrigued look from Wells, Clarke and Octavia seeing the looks she continued speaking “Raven is an engineering genius, making calculated moves is her job…as well as finding a solution to almost all the engineering problems for the whole of the Ark….do you have any idea how smart you have to be to do those kinds of things?”

 

She watched as Wells face contorted as he obviously thought about her words a few seconds passed by when he spoke again “Maybe another time then…. give me time to brush up on my chess skills….”

 

Lexa and Raven laughed, along with Clarke and Octavia, all of them amused at the Wells’ sudden retraction in his invitation to Raven. Their laughter was quickly interrupted by a voice loudly stating;

 

“QUIET DOWN….” All of their attention turned to the entrance to the common area, seeing Bellamy standing side by side with Commander Shamway next to him, as the two men walked over to them Lexa reached forward grabbing the tray and pulling quickly so it was in front of her. Knowing that Bellamy would not hesitate to charge Raven with some stupid charge for eating someone else’s rations. She sent a look to her best friend as the others watched the members of the Guard approaching their table, her look warning Raven not to rise to anything they may say or do. Raven sent her a small smile reassuring her she wasn’t going to react. Now all she had to do was hope that Bellamy and Commander Shamway didn’t provoke Raven enough for her to lose her temper.


	6. AIR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> Hope your all well. And A belated HAPPY NEW YEAR to each and everyone of you. Hope you all had a pleasant new year and a great holiday season. 
> 
> So I haven't edited this chapter yet so in a few days it may be uploaded again after I've edited and corrected any grammar that's wrong. But If you see anything that needs editing please let me know. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Six- Air

Raven watched on stuck in her chair knowing that if she jumped in she’d only get hit by Bellamy or Shumway. That would upset Octavia and then Lexa would have a go at her for not staying back and for risking her own health instead of using her brain. She could feel her leg trembling under that table as her clenched fist rested on top of it keeping her in her place, her other hand protectively on Octavia’s back incase Shumway decided to direct his anger at her, she knew that Shumway was the worst of the worst when it came to the guards, he wasn't above using force to prove he was in charge. She looked across at Clarke seeing the upset on the blondes face as she watched her girlfriend's interaction with Shumway. The sight made her leg bounce even more in anger. Looking around though she noticed that every person in the canteen was watching Shumway and Bellamy’s every move. Deciding to stay in her seat until she absolutely needed to she watched intently hoping both guards wouldn’t do anything more than shout at her best friend.

 

“What permits you to make all that noise?” Shumway asked his frame towering slightly over Lexa who was still sat at the table calmly looking at the officer. Not rising to the tone or volume of his voice.

 

“We didn’t realise we were making noise Officer, our apologies”

 

“That wasn’t what I asked Woods…. was it?”

 

Lexa gritted her teeth wetting her lips as she looked up at Shumway and Bellamy, opening her mouth she responded “No sir….my apologies”

 

“I bet all you every do is apologise Woods…. now remove your tray and return it to the counter as Ark Council rules require”

 

“Yes officer” Lexa complied standing up placing her hands on the edges of the tray, carefully removing her feet from under the table and turning around walking past where Bellamy and Shumway were stood, her attention on the booth she had to return her tray to. Just as she walked past Bellamy she felt her leg catch on something and a hand push her back sending her flying across the floor and into the wall which was three metres away from her, her tray flying across the floor landing next to her. As she winced at the pain that shot through her body at her back hitting the wall, and her legs smashing into the floor. She looked up seeing the two men walking towards her, as in the background she could see the worried expression on Clarke’s face as she clearly fought the urge to not react. Lexa could also see Octavia physically holding Raven in her seat trying to control her girlfriend and stop her from getting herself in trouble. Taking a deep breath in she placed her hands on the floor using them to lift and push herself off the floor. Knowing they wanted a reaction out of either her or Raven she grabbed her tray and picked up the remaining food that had fallen onto the floor, once she had it all she stood up looking at Bellamy and Shumway simply saying, “Apologies officers” Turning around she placed it on the counter watching as the woman behind the counter softly smiled at her taking the tray from the counter. Turning back to face both the guards she walked back towards her seat, before she could make it Bellamy grabbed her arm stopping her in her track, pulling her towards him so she was in between him and Shumway he coldly and calmly whispered into her ear;

 

“Watch your step Woods, cause next time you won’t get back up…. either that or something bad will happen to your precious Clarke”

 

Every single fibre of Lexa’s being was telling her to ball up both her fists and unleash every bit of anger she felt inside on Bellamy and Shumway for everything they’d said and done in the last few minutes. She knew that if she let go of that anger and hit them she would end up in jail for the rest of her life, looking to Clarke she could see the look of worry on her girlfriends face, seeing that worry instantly calmed her anger knowing that any action she took in anger would cause her girlfriend nothing but upset and pain, and she never wanted to be the cause of any of those emotions in Clarke. Swallowing back everything she felt she straightened her back looking at the two officers of the guard and speaking “Yes Officers” The words clear and loud so that everyone around them heard, the words and attention of the other Arker’s in the Common Canteen Area caused Bellamy and Shumway to release their hold on Lexa and take a step backwards. Looking to each other the both nodded once before turning and walking briskly towards the exit talking to each other in hushed tones. Once they disappeared out of everyone’s sight, Clarke was up and running over to Lexa trying to check to her;

 

“Lex, are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine” She falsely let out pulling the Blonde into a hug knowing she must have been worried about any serious injury. As Clarke’s chest connected with hers she felt Clarke’s arms wrap around her waist and her face bury in her neck. As she held onto Clarke, Lexa could see Raven looking over at her, quite obviously wondering if her friend was truly okay. Sending a smile to her best friend hoping to ease her worrying she held onto Clarke as tightly as she could. “I’m okay, I promise” She softly whispered into Clarke’s ear the words caused Clarke to tighten her arms around Lexa’s waist the action causing Lexa to wince in pain. Noticing the action Clarke pulled back looking and Lexa, quickly speaking before the brunette had a chance to say she was okay;

 

“I’m taking you to the medical wing, no arguments”

 

“Okay, just give me a second with Rae…. please?” Lexa pleaded, she could see Raven was holding in her anger and she caused that was because she was feeling guilty about what had just happened. Clarke smiled nodding her confirmation before pecking Lexa on the lips and walking over to the door waiting for Lexa there. Walking over to her best friend she smiled down at her and Octavia “Clarke wants me to go to medical to get checked over”

 

“That’s a good idea” Raven softly said the look of guilt her friend was trying to hide from her

 

“Rae, can I chat with you for a second before I go?”

 

“Sure” Raven looked to Octavia and softly spoke “I’ll be back babe, just give me a few minutes, don’t move a muscle okay” Octavia smiled nodding her head at Raven as Raven quickly pecked her on the lips, standing up and walking over to her best friend. The two women made their way to the wall standing near it as they began talking “What did you wanna talk about?”

 

“You know what Rae”

 

“I’m not gonna do anything stupid Lex, I swear it”

 

“Rae, this wasn’t your fault we both know they only picked on me because even Bellamy wouldn’t attack his own sister or watch her get attack, and they can’t touch Clarke without Abby and Jake floating them”

 

“That doesn’t make it right or okay Lexa” Raven responded, her face contorting in anger and frustration at this whole situation

 

“I know that Rae, but I need you not to get yourself floated okay?” Raven rolled her eyes at her best friend, giving Lexa a look Lexa knew what her best friend was thinking “I’m not overreacting or overthinking this, you know that if you hit a guard they’ll make sure you get floated, you know Bellamy is trying to get a rise out of you because he wants you gone, so please don’t react to it. Don’t let them get to you, enjoy your time with Octavia before you have to go back to work…..okay?” Raven looked at her taking a deep breath out “Please?”

 

“Okay, I’ll bite my tongue or put it to better use”

 

As Raven smirked Lexa’s face contorted knowing exactly what Raven was talking about “Eww that’s gross dude”

 

“Oh please I bet you and Clarke get upto worse things than me and O do”

 

“We both know that’s not likely”

 

“True” Both women laughed at the comment before Raven’s face settled and a soft smile spread across her face and she softly spoke “You better go, Clarke looks like she’s losing her patience” Lexa looked back at her girlfriend who sure enough looked unhappy at the amount of time she was taking. As she turned back to her best friend Raven softly spoke “I’ll come see you later okay?” Lexa nodded her head, as Raven leant in hugging Lexa softly as she turned around and walked towards Clarke as she got close to her she turned back looking at Raven and softly shouting;

 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t Reyes…..I’ll see you at yours later” Raven laughed and nodded at her just as she turned back to Clarke, walking through the door she reached for her girlfriend’s hand pulling her gently with her towards the medical bay. She continued to pull Clarke with her until they reached the medical bay not stopping, looking or talking to her girlfriend, she pulled them into one of the few private exam rooms that they had in the medical bay, thankfully only two people were in the Medical bay at the moment and neither was Clarke’s mom. Once they were in the private exam room Lexa looked to Clarke and softly said “This isn’t Raven’s fault okay”

 

“Lexa…. you could have been seriously injured, you could be injured….” Before Lexa had a chance to respond Clarke grabbed her shoulders gently turning her and manoeuvring her around until she was at the examination bed in the room. Giving her a stern look, a look that made Lexa instantly shuffle back and carefully lift herself onto the examination bed. Once she was on the bed she shuffled backwards softly so she didn’t fall off. “Take your shirt off” Lexa raised her eyebrows suspiciously at the statement “Seriously Lexa, just take your shirt off please….I wanna check you over” Lexa relented seeing the genuine worried look on her girlfriends face, reaching down she grabbed the edges of her shirt and slowly lifted her arms upwards, continuing until the shirt was completely over her head and was now resting in her clenched fist. Nothing but a bra covering her chest as she watched Clarke begin to move around the small examination room. After she had everything she needed Clarke stood in front of Lexa, beginning to examine her girlfriend, checking her ribs with gentle touches of her hands as they moved across Lexa’s chest making sure there were no breaks, instead of making small chat and defending Raven, Lexa had decided to let Clarke do what she wanted and let her finish checking her over. So she stayed silent curiously watching Clarke as she moved around and poked and prodded her checking her bones and muscles, occasionally she’d let out a gasp or a wince, getting an apologetic look from her girlfriend before she’d continue with her examination. Twenty Minutes must have past by before Clarke came to a stop standing still in front of her looking at her with a now soft expression;

 

“So what’s the diagnosis Doc?”

 

“From what I can see, you’ve got some bruised ribs”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“No, nothing else”

 

“So what your really saying is you maybe, possibly, slightly overreacted?”

 

“No I don’t think I did at all” Clarke responded folding her arms across her chest, a pout covering her face as she looked anywhere but at Lexa.

 

“Clarke…” Lexa softly let out her hands resting on Clarke’s hips and pulling her closer, the action forcing her girlfriend to take a step forward, so they were hip to hip, as close as they could get with the edge of the table stopping Clarke’s hips fully connecting with Lexa’s upper inner thighs. Clarke let out a small sigh as her hands uncross and her hands came to rest on Lexa’s thighs;

 

“Okay, I ever so slightly overreacted”

 

“Slightly?” Lexa asked raising her eyebrows again “Slightly is being kind Clarke, you basically acted like I was bleeding from numerous wounds all over my body. Which we both know I’m not….”

 

“I was worried about you Lexa…. the way they pushed you wasn’t easy or nice to watch”

 

“I know, and I’m sorry you had to see that…. but the looks you were giving Raven weren’t okay”

 

“But it was her fault”

 

“Clarke…No it wasn’t” Lexa quickly and firmly answered, moving her hands to rest on top of Clarke’s on her upper thigh squeezing them gently as she looked into her girlfriends’ eyes. “I know seeing that must have been terrible, and extremely scary and pretty much every other worrying emotion that comes from being in a relationship with someone…. but none of this is Raven’s fault, there is so much more to that whole situation than you know”

 

“Then tell me Lexa…if it’s not her fault, tell me why it isn’t?”

 

“I cant Clarke, its not my secret to tell”

 

“Then as far as I’m concerned its all her fault…I could have lost you Lexa and it’s because of her”

 

“It’s not because of her, its because Bellamy has an issue with her that he refuses to let go, plus there are other factors that go into it all….and before you say anything, no I can’t tell you, I just need you to trust me and believe me when I say this isn’t because of Raven….” Lexa softly said her hands moving from on top of Clarke’s hands, upto rest on either side of Clarke’s neck her, looking into Clarke’s eyes she softly continued “Look, I don’t care if I have to go through this a million times, I’m going to stick up for my best friend, because she’d do the same thing for me… but I know that no matter what happens, I can whole heartedly promise you that I am not going anywhere”

 

“You don’t know that Lexa…. what if they decide to kill or float you to make an example of you?”

 

“They won’t okay, that’s stupid…they wouldn’t risk it, Raven would tell, and they wouldn’t be able to get me charged for something serious enough to float me”

 

“You don’t know that”

 

“Yes I do Clarke, your parents would stand up for me you know that….and I’d never do anything that meant I might break a promise to you”

 

“Can you promise me they won’t float you?”

 

“No, but I can promise you that I wont rise to anything they do or say to me…. that way they won’t have any reason to float me…. or any right”

 

“Ok, I think that’s a fair compromise…. just don’t do anything stupid that means you break that promise”

 

“I promise you, I won’t provoke or rise to anything they do or so to me…and I also promise not to do anything stupid”

 

“Good…. I’m sorry that I went a little over the top”

 

“No apology needed…. that’s how we work, you get a little excited and I calm you down…or make it worse, depending on the situation of course…” Lexa smirked, moving her hands from Clarke’s neck to her hips she pulled the blonde closer, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend as she pulled her close. Laughing softly Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s shoulders her arms sliding down slightly until her hands were gently resting on Lexa’s shoulders. Softly smiling she used those hands to pull Lexa into her, Lexa let her continue pulling until their lips gently connected. Pulling back Clarke softly smiled and softly whispered against Lexa’s lips;

 

“I love you”

 

“Good, because I love you too…Now make me feel better and Kiss me, before I run out of air….” As Clarke softly laughed at the sentence, she leant forward granting Lexa’s demand, not knowing that at the same time their lips were moving against each other’s Lexa’s brain was working overtime, after something had finally clicked in her mind, she had finally worked out the problem her and Raven had been trying to solve for the last two weeks. As she got lost in the feeling of Clarke’s lips against hers, the discovery getting pushed to the back of her mind as everything Clarke related took her full attention.

 

* * *

 

Raven’s Bunk – Hours Later

Octavia and Raven were sat one of the chairs in Raven’s bunk, Octavia was sat on Raven’s lap with her right arm wrapped around the older brunette’s shoulders, their lips locked together in a slow and loving kiss. They’d been sat like this since they arrived at Raven’s bunk hours ago, not long after Lexa and Clarke had left they did the same thing retreating to Raven’s bunk. Their lips had instantly found each other’s as if it were the most natural thing for either of them. As they pulled back, and their lips disconnected Octavia smiled softly at Raven, before licking her lips and speaking;

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“Because of what happened with Lexa….and before you say your fine again, I know you, and I know how much you love Lexa”

 

“I’m physically fine, mentally I’m angry and frustrated and a whole bunch of angry emotions…but I’m not going to lose control and find your brother and Shumway and beat the hell out of them…because I know that wont get me anywhere”

 

“Wow, Lexa’s techniques must really work”

 

“They do…. but it’s more what I have to lose…” When Octavia looked at her a little confused Raven explained “Since me and Lexa became friends, we’ve always looked out for each other, she gave me one reason not to get in trouble but I still would because it was just me and her, but now I have you…its different, its like I have a proper family a weird one but a family none the less, me you and Lexa…and even Clarke….it’s something I don’t want to lose and if I get in trouble then I lose it, and most likely you’ll lose me permanently and I couldn’t bare the thought of putting you through that ever…”

 

“Your kind of sweet really aren’t you?”

 

“Shhhh…not so loud, people might hear, and I can’t have anyone knowing…”

 

Octavia laughed softly leaning forward and softly connecting their lips again, “For the record, your family to me as well, and I’m glad that your walking away from Bell and everyone helping him, because if I lost you I think it would kill me….your the only reason I survived her without my Mom, and you’re the only reason I want to keep breathing on the heap of metal….and maybe Lexa a little….but mainly you…” Seeing the tears that had slowly built in Ravens eyes, the same tears that were threatening to escape Raven’s eyes Octavia closed the gap between them both kissing Raven once on the lips before slipping her arms around and behind Raven’s neck, leaning her chest against Raven’s gently leaning forward and into a hug, her arms wrapping almost completely around Raven as the older brunette wrapped her arms around Octavia and buried her face in her neck.

 

They weren’t sure how long had gone by when they heard a knock on the door, pulling them apart and pulling their attention to the door. Without a word to each other Octavia stood up walking to the door and entering Raven’s code to open the door. Seeing Lexa standing at the door she looked to the wall and the time seeing that it was the exact time that Lexa and Raven had agreed to meet up “Wow Lexa, how are you always on time? Like dead on time?”

 

Lexa covered her worried expression with a small smirk looking at her younger brunette friend and speaking “It’s a gift, Clarke loves it”

 

“I bet she does…..anyway I better get back to my bunk before Bellamy gets home and comes looking to hassle Rae…” Walking back over to Raven she leant forward instantly feeling Raven wrap her arms around her waist and stand up, as Raven stood up they both stepped into a hug holding onto each other for a second before they both pulled back smiling at each other, “I’ll see you tomorrow unless you wanna spend the night with me” Raven nodded her head leaning forward a pecking Octavia on the lips again softly. Her hold on her girlfriends waist gently releasing as Octavia turned around and walked towards the door, only stopping as she was near enough to the code pad to enter the code needed to leave the room. As Octavia turned and faced Raven, the older brunette smiled lovingly and spoke before Octavia had a chance to;

 

“I love you too” She replied knowing exactly what her girlfriend was going to say to her. “You don’t need to say it, I know…” She smirked winking at her girlfriend who softly bit her lip turning around and hugging Lexa, who was still stood next to her, removing herself from the hug she said goodbye to both the women entering the code and walking through the door. As the door closed automatically behind Octavia, as the door closed Raven sat back down in the chair she had previously been sat in and looked at her best friend “Sit down Lexa, we’ve got stuff to work on …”

 

Lexa walked over to the chair and table in question and sat down opposite her friend, looking at the door one more time making sure Octavia hadn’t come back. Looking back at Raven she licked her lips nervously and spoke “I think I worked it out Rae”

 

“Worked what out?”

 

“Why Bellamy is getting away with hassling you so much…I mean its not like people don’t know about it, or disagree with it, instead of people stepping in they are letting it happen and in Shumway’s case are helping him try and provoke you…”

 

“You think that people are letting him get away with it?”

 

“It makes sense, the camera’s are always on and they have to be watching them otherwise why are they there? …And if the camera is on then the guards are watching everything that they are doing to you… come on think about it there is no way that Bellamy wouldn’t be seen on the camera, especially what they did to me today…”

 

“Okay so is this what you worked out? That the Council most likely know what is going on and are letting it happen?”

 

“No, its about why they would let it happen….”

 

“And why would they let everything he’s done happen then Lexa?” Raven asked, if she was honest she had no idea what her best friend was talking about, and she was mildly amused by the fact that Lexa seemed slightly flustered by what she had found out. “And how did you work this reason out? Especially when we’ve been going over everything we have with a fine-tooth comb and not been able to come up with a reason”

 

“Me and Clarke were talking, she was upset I claimed her down and then I made a comment to get her to kiss me and it clicked in my head”

 

“So what about kissing Clarke made something click?”

 

“It wasn’t kissing her that made it click it was what I said to her”

 

“And that was?”

 

“That if she didn’t kiss me I’d run out of air soon”

 

“Wow that was smooth L….” Raven stopped herself before she could say her best friends name, her eyes going wide as she looked at Lexa, everything falling into place in her head “The air….” She shockingly let out looking at Lexa who was just nodding her head in confirmation. “That’s why Sinclair had me look at the plans, because the air systems wouldn’t be that different from the old Ark…. but why doesn’t it show up when I run tests…”

 

“What if your using the wrong calculations?”

 

“I don’t make mistakes Lexa”

 

“I know that, I mean your going on numbers of population that are official, numbers that are released by the council…think about it everyone on this Ark knows the maximum number of people we can have on board is 1,098, if they released a number higher than that then everyone would start panicking, it could cause riots, people would start going against the council, not respecting the guard…especially if they thought there was no saving anyone…”

 

Raven leant forward resting her elbows on her knees as she placed her head in her hands, rubbing her face almost hoping this was a dream of some sort, that’s when it hit her. “Lex, have you ever seen the lower levels?”

 

“You mean lower than where we were brought up?”

 

“Yeah…because I haven’t, and I work in engineering there has to be equipment down there right…. maybe even more than equipment…maybe even the issue”

 

“Surely they’d check it out?”

 

“I don’t know Lex…. I’ve never been past the 901st Level even with Sinclair, and he has top level access…doesn’t that seem weird…”

 

“So what you think maybe they are hiding something? Like a fault in the system…”

 

“It’s the most likely option yeah, all the controls, machines and systems that control the air and filtration are on the lower levels, lower than the 901st level…..I mean what else could they be hiding? They couldn’t hide people, could they?”

 

Lexa looked at Raven, she honestly didn’t know how to answer that question. It didn’t seem like something the council would authorise especially Jake and Abby they wouldn’t let people rot on the lower levels. Plus there was the thought of how they could hide people in lower levels from the rest of the Ark. Honestly not knowing what she really thought or believed in that moment she answered her best friend as her most honest thought “I don’t know Raven…”

 

“Well, that makes two of us Lex…. What are we meant to do?”

 

“There’s only one option Rae…..We have to find out for ourselves….” Lexa answered knowing that was the only way that her and Raven were going to get the absolute truth. Both knew that, that was the only way to really find out what was going on and they both knew that if they were caught it would mean something terrible for the both of them.


	7. Plan Of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia thinks Raven doesn't want her anymore.   
> Raven and Lexa put their plan into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone :-) Hope your all doing good. 
> 
> My Apologies for the delay in uploading this, I've been snowed under for a while and only just managed to complete this chapter. However I am currently working on the new one and hope to have that up in a week or two. 
> 
> Also, I just wanna say Thank You to everyone that has left a comment or kudos on this story, and also to those who have just read the story in general. It means the world that people take the time to read the story especially as I know that the first few chapters have been boring.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please feel free to let me know if there are any mistakes I've made whether or not it is a grammar error or a storyline error.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

 

** Chapter Seven – Plan of Action **

Days Later- Ravens Bunk

The last few days Raven and Lexa had spent every single night together either in Lexa’s bunk or in Raven’s, the would spend their whole night going over every single detail of all the information they had, even writing down small segments that they thought might come in handy or that may be relevant to what they wanted and needed to know when it came to their plan to sneak to the lower levels. But everytime they looked over the plans they couldn’t find a way to the lower levels that didn’t set off the alarm and security systems. Neither had seen their respective girlfriends for longer than an hour a day. And as much as they knew that it would soon raise suspicion with Clarke and Octavia they also knew they had to work out a way to get down to the level below. Now they were again sat at the table going over the same stuff they had been going over the last few days. But neither of them was going to give up on finding out the information they needed.

 

Both sat at the table scratching their heads as they looked at the plans, Lexa gently turned the pen in her hand, her and Raven both opted to write their notes on pads in case the electronic pads were being monitored. As she continued to turn the pen in between in fingers, she noticed something in the blueprints, something that she hadn’t before, instantly her left hand began tracing over the blueprints and her right hand began to write down everything that she was now seeing. Raven noticed the action and watched her best friend’s movements, she watched for a while, as she was about to speak there was a light knock on her bunk door making them both jump. “Who is it?” She asked nervously looking at Lexa both ready to begin hiding everything they had in front of them.

 

“Raven it’s about Octavia….can you open the door please?”

 

“Bellamy?” Raven let out completely shocked, Bellamy was never nice to her and now he was politely asking her to open the door. She pushed her shock aside as the thoughts of what could be wrong with Octavia rushed through her mind. “I’m coming” She said, on signal Lexa pulled all the papers into one pile picking them up and into her chest before quickly rushing of to Raven’s room. Once Lexa was safely in her private quarters, Raven rushed to the door stopping and quickly looking around making sure there weren’t any papers that had fallen on the floor. Once she was sure the floor was spotless she entered her room code and the door slid open revealing Bellamy standing alone looking slightly worried. “What’s wrong with Octavia?”

 

“I don’t know okay, she’s laying in her bed not speaking or answering me at all, she didn’t eat her final rations and she’s been crying…. she won’t respond to me and I can only think of one person that she will listen to…”

 

“Let’s go” Was all Raven let out before she walked through the door heading in the direction of The Blake’s bunk, within two minutes she was at the door with Bellamy behind her, he entered the code opening the door, instantly Raven stepped into the bunk running into Octavia’s quarters, seeing her girlfriend laying in the bed as Bellamy had said. “O…what’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t know what is going on?”

 

Looking back at Bellamy she pushed down every ounce of hatred she had for the man down softly asked “Can you give us some time alone please?” Bellamy grunted at the request but relented, exiting the room, the door sliding shut behind him. Walking over to the bed, Raven knelt down in front Octavia she could see her eyes were open and her face was stained with tears “O, what’s wrong?” Octavia looked at her blinking her eyes once before closing them completely and turning herself around so her back was facing Raven. “Octavia, I don’t know what’s wrong but I can’t help if you don’t tell me….”

 

“I know you’re here to break up with me so just do it…”

 

“What?”

 

“I know that’s why you’ve been distant the last few days, and I know that its because of Bellamy….so please just do it so you can leave…”

 

“O, I’m not breaking up with you….and I wasn’t planning on doing that....ever” When Octavia let out a grunt and tusk, Raven climbed onto the bed and over Octavia laying down in front of her girlfriend, when Octavia went to roll back to face the other way Raven placed her left hand on Octavia’s waist holding her in place. “Babe I’m not breaking up with you…. I swear…”

 

“Then what the hell is going on Raven? You’ve been distant with me….and we barely see each other…”

 

“So you thought that meant I was breaking up with you?”

 

“You’ve barely touched me either, and you always seem like your somewhere else”

 

Raven scrunched up her face knowing she couldn’t tell her Octavia “I can’t tell you…” As Raven opened her eyes she saw the look of non belief on Octavia’s face. “I swear if I could tell you I would…but it’s not that simple…”

 

“Whatever Raven just leave…” Octavia let out rolling off the bed and getting onto her feet. Before she could take a second step Raven’s hands were on her waist pulling her backwards, pulling her until she was sat down on the bed, moving her legs so her left leg was over both of Octavia’s legs. “Raven get off me”

 

“No…not until you hear me out”

 

“But you can’t tell me anything so what’s the point”

 

“Just let me explain what I can please” Octavia didn’t say anything she just looked at Raven and slumped back leaning against the wall near the top of her bed, her legs still underneath Ravens. “Thank You” Raven let out removing her leg from over Octavia’s moving herself back and crossing her legs staying close to Octavia who moved her legs, so they were on Raven’s right-hand side. Raven noticed the expectant look on Octavia’s breath, taking a deep breath in began explaining the best she could without giving away what her and Lexa were planning. “I can’t tell you everything and I know your gonna hate that but I promise that once me and Lexa are 100% sure on everything and once we have everything we need, you’ll be the first person I tell everything to…” Raven started off, reaching her hand forwards taking Octavia’s hand in both of hers, she smiled and looked up when she felt Octavia squeeze her hands softly;

 

“What can you tell me then?”

 

“Me and Lexa found out something about the Ark, at first I was just trying to work out why Bellamy hated me so much…then we found something that matched up with something from work…as well as the threats that Bellamy was making and the fact the whole guard except John was helping him get to me whenever he could…”

 

“What are you talking about Rae?”

 

“At work two weeks before I got arrested, Sinclair gave me these blueprints of the Ark to look at…He told me they were an old prototype of the Ark that had problems and he wanted to test me and see if I could work out how to fix it…he said it was to do with the filtration and air system…The more I looked into it the more it didn’t seem like a prototype at all, everything that I worked out only matched the current system information that I had on The Ark we are on…I told Sinclair what I thought, he played it down and then the next thing I know Bellamy was hassling me…I didn’t think about how it matched up until recently, almost like they didn’t want me revealing something…And when they started targeting Lexa it just all clicked into place…like whatever I’m meant to know is massively important and they’ll do anything to keep it under wraps”

 

“And you think that Bellamy has something against you because you know something…”

 

“That’s the thing babe, I don’t know anything…whatever they think it is I know I had no idea….I would have left it alone but they kept hassling me so me and Lexa have been working on it and we think we’ve worked out what it could be. But we need to keep working on it, and I can’t tell you anything more because I don’t want you involved”

 

“Rae…”

 

“Look I know your gonna be worried about something happening to me or that I’ll get sent to prison again, but I swear me and Lexa are doing everything to make sure we don’t get caught, and anything we find out we’re going straight to Clarke’s Parents. They’ll know what to do and can deal with the Council….”

 

“And what if they find out what you and Lexa are doing Rae…they won’t arrest you they’ll float you, especially if its something about the Ark they want kept hidden…and what about Clarke? Does she know what you guys are upto?”

 

“No she doesn’t, and you can’t tell her okay…we don’t even know if we’re right…In fact we’re both hoping that we’re wrong and Bellamy just hates me because I’m dating his little sister”

 

“Me too” Octavia responded pulling on Raven’s hand with enough force to move the older brunette, uncrossing her legs Raven moved forward leaning on her knees so her chest was level with Octavia’s, and they were face to face. “Promise me if you and Lexa find out something serious you go straight to The Griffins and don’t do anything yourselves?....And that you’ll be safe”

 

“I promise babe…I hate not being able to tell you the whole story, but I promised Lex. Me and her agreed it was the best way to keep you and Clarke safe”

 

“I get it Rae….as long as you keep your promise to me…we’re good”

 

“We are?”

 

“Yeah….now kiss me before I change my mind huh…” Raven laughed at Octavia’s sentence leaning forward bringing her and Octavia’s chests together, connecting their lips gently together. Their lips stayed connected lovingly as Raven pulled back leaning their foreheads together, looking her girlfriend dead in the eyes.

 

“I’m really sorry O….I didn’t mean to worry you or make you think I don’t love you…because I do, so damn much I can’t even put it into words….”

 

“I know you do…..I love you too….more than you will ever know Rae” Octavia smiled out leaning up and connecting their lips together again. Her arm snaking around Raven’s neck pulling her even closer than she already was. The kiss quickly built between them, both making up for the lack of kissing they’d done over the last few days. As Raven’s hand made its way underneath Octavia’s sheets and then shirt, the door of Octavia’s quarters opened up as Bellamy walked into the room coughing loudly causing the two girls to break apart, Octavia’s attention turned to her brother whilst Raven’s head stayed leaning gently on Octavia’s neck placing gentle loving kisses.

 

“Thank you for you help Raven, but I think you should be making your way back to your quarters now”

 

“Bell…”

 

“NO….it’s late Octavia plus Lexa will be waiting for Raven..”

 

Not wanting to make a scene or make Bellamy hate her more than he already seemed to, Raven placed a kiss on Octavia’s cheek removing herself from her girlfriend and getting off the bed. Glancing back at Octavia as she reached the door she smiled brightly winking at her girlfriend softly saying “I’ll see you tomorrow morning sexy” Octavia blushed slightly at the compliment as she watched Raven walk out of the door.

 

* * *

**A few minutes later – Raven’s Bunk**

Raven walked into her bunk seeing Lexa sat back at the table with the papers back spread across the table a look of pure concentration on her face as she wrote down note on a piece of paper she was using. Making sure the door locked behind her, Raven walked over to the table sitting down opposite Lexa looking at her best friend, her mind wondering what she had found. Not interrupting Lexa’s stride she sat and waited until Lexa looked up minutes later. Seeing Raven sat there Lexa looked to the door and back as if she had no idea Raven had re-entered the bunk at all. Closing her eyes for a few seconds before opening them, taking a breath in before looking at Raven and speaking;

 

“How long you been back?”

 

“Not long…. you zoned out huh…”

 

“Yeah…how’s Octavia?”

 

“She’s okay…. she thought I was gonna break up with her and because she was laming Bellamy she just didn’t wanna talk to him….I kind of had to tell her the basics of what we were doing….but I swear I didn’t tell her anything that would cause trouble for us…”

 

“It’s cool Rae…. I trust O, I know she won’t tell anyone…”

 

“You know if you want, you can tell Clarke what I told O” When Lexa shook her head no. Raven softly leant forward on her arms asking, “How comes you don’t wanna tell her?”

 

“Because I don’t want her to know, if she knows then she might tell her mum and dad, and we don’t know if anything we found out is council knowledge…Before you even think or say it, I trust Clarke 100% I just don’t want her at risk…not that Octavia is, cause she isn’t….”

 

“It’s cool Lex, I get it Clarke’s parents are on the council and you don’t want to put her at risk or compromise her”

 

“Yep…she’s probably gonna be mad at me but I’ll explain it to her”

 

“Good…if you want help with that you know where I am…” Lexa softly smiled at Raven’s comment. Listening as the brunette continued “So, did you find anything while I was gone?”

 

“Maybe” Lexa started looking through the plans on the table in front of her until she found the plan she was looking for. “I looked at the plans we have and I think we can get to the lower levels without triggering off any security systems, or being caught on camera”

 

“Are you serious Lex?”

 

“Yeah…Look….” She said pushing the plans towards Raven turning so that Raven could see the plans properly. As she continued explaining she pointed to the parts on the plan in question. “This is the entrance, and up here are the vents that run around the unit and up towards this part of the Ark. I’ve looked over every other plan and all of them have a detailed security system, all the cameras are on the plans, and all security details were highly described on the reverse or in the file in some form….but this plan has nothing written on it….There’s only one problem…”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“I have no idea if these plans are accurate or not…for all I know the system could be set up, security could be maximum I honestly don’t have any idea of what to expect or what matches the plans and what doesn’t”

 

“Either way, this is a good thing, we have an idea of what to except, and as for what is really down there. There’s only one way to find that out….we have to go down there…..” Lexa and Raven looked at each other both certain on what they had to do, both knowing that they had no idea what was waiting for them, but for their own peace of mind, and for everyone that they cared about on the Ark. They had to go find out.

 

* * *

**6 Days later – Lexa’s Bunk**

**-Level 415-**

Raven and Lexa had spent every minute they had working on a way to get themselves down to the lower levels without being noticed. They had finally come up with a plan the previous day, deciding that now was the best time to do it. When the guards were less alert and there were less people around and working in general. They both spent hours with their girlfriends waiting for them their respective girlfriends to fall asleep before meeting at 11pm at Lexa’s bunk. Grabbing all the stuff they had prepared, their masks ready around their necks and their bodies covered from head to toe, in case any cameras picked them up whilst they were moving around, not wanting to show any marks that may lead to them being found out. Raven had made sure that she didn’t let on what they had planned to Octavia, she trusted her girlfriend one hundred percent but telling her about what they had planned would only put the brunette in danger and that was something she didn’t want. At the moment anything that Octavia knew about their plans wasn’t something that could get her in trouble, not like this, this plan could end up getting her and Lexa floated along with anyone who knew anything about it. So her and Lexa decided it was best if just they knew what was going on.

 

They had been going over the final details of their plan for one hour placing a few tools and shoving them in their pockets incase they needed them, before they left Lexa’s bunk. They both knew that curfew was Midnight. So if they got caught at all they had some sort of leeway to make an excuse with whatever guard caught them. Making their way down to the levels one level at a time she made sure, they continued to use the same staircase until they reached Level 550, then they slowly walked around the level until they found the next staircase, taking this staircase down until they reached Level 699, knowing they needed to change staircases again until they reached Level 901, they needed to take that exact staircase because from all the plans they had looked at, it was the only one they could see that went to the 800 levels. From there they would have to go half way around the 800th level and take two different staircases that would take them to the level they needed. Lexa led the way as Raven stayed behind her, Raven keeping an eye out on her side, just like Lexa did on her side. As they approached the 871st Level, Lexa stopped dead in her tracks her hand shooting backwards and pushing Raven backwards and up the stairs again. Before Raven had a chance to question anything the sound of hard footsteps on the hard metal passing by the staircase, answering her unasked question. They waited for a minute before Lexa signalled for Raven to stay were she was, moving down the stairs carefully and quietly, peaking her head around she made sure that whoever had just walked past was out of sight. Once she was sure she signalled Raven, both rounding the corner of the staircase and continuing their way down the staircase. This time they continued with more caution making sure they didn’t have a moment like they had experienced.

 

As they reached the 900th Level both their nerves were on high alert, neither wanted to be caught they knew that getting caught would most likely lead to them being floated and right now they were both enjoying being alive. Slowing their pace down and paying even more attention than they were to their surroundings, they took in the clearly abandoned level, it was odd to them, in all the plans they had read there were meant to be people living in the level. Prisoners that were being provided rations, Prisoners that were meant to be the deadliest of deadly. But yet here they were, surrounded by nothing but uncleaned cells and metal, and air. Both got lost in the awe of what they had uncovered. It took the sound of someone coming down the stairs to break them out of their daze. As the sounds got closer they realised they had no time to run anywhere, thinking on her feet Lexa grabbed Raven’s arm pulling her into the cell closest to them, hiding in the corner of the cell on the same side of the door, effectively hiding them from anyone that would walk past. As they kept themselves pressed firmly against the cell wall, they listened as the guards walked past deep in conversation. They waited for minutes upon minutes, until Lexa signalled for Raven to stay where she was, moving to the door she listened for a second before poking the top of her head through the door, looking around she saw that the level was now completely clear. She looked below her checking to see if there was any sign of the guards that had been patrolling the level they were on. When there was no sign she signalled for Raven to move forward, both carefully making their way out of the cell and quickly and quietly around to the final part of the staircase. Once they reached Level 901 they looked around for the final staircase that they had seen on the blueprints. Not seeing any sign of it, and no sign of any further levels below them they had no idea what was going on. Pulling Lexa back Raven softly whispered;

 

“What the hell? The plans had another staircase right?”

 

“Yes Rae, you saw what I saw there should be one more staircase”

 

Both looked at each other dumbstruck, as they both thought over what they had seen in the plans, something flashed in her mind and Raven grabbed Lexa’s arm “What if it’s a ladder?” Seeing the look of confusion on Lexa’s face, Raven continued “Think about it, how many ladders are on the Ark? None that aren’t for maintenance only, surely they’d put a similar sign on the blueprints so if anyone stole them and tried to take over the Ark they wouldn’t have an accurate blueprint”

 

“Makes sense…I trust your instinct and you’re the genius…so where would the ladder be?”

 

“It’d be hidden most likely…to make sure nobody was aware of it…”

 

Looking around they both looked for a possible option as to where the ladder could be. Their eyes scanning around the metal that surrounded them. As she continued to look Raven felt Lexa tug on her arm. Looking to her best friend, she saw Lexa was pointing in the direction of one of the cells. “It looks different to the rest” Lexa explained, on that sentence both her and Raven moved forward until they were in front of the cell. Examining the point near the cell Lexa had been drawn to, they gently tried began tapping the door as she tapped on the panel the metal underneath Lexa’s knuckles moved and a screw fell loose, dropping to the metal floor under their feet and disappearing underneath the panel, they both looked at each other after a few seconds realising they hadn’t heard the sound of the screw hitting a surface, not a second after the thought crossed their minds and they exchanged a look, they heard the sound of something hitting metal in the distance. Lexa knelt in front of the panel pulling the foldable knife out of her pocket, the same one Raven had stolen from a guard and given to her years ago. Using the smallest knife on the item she began unscrewing the panel until she was able to pull it off, making sure she placed the screws back in the holes she had removed them from, making sure they didn’t get lost cause she knew she’d need them in a few hours, hopefully less.

 

Looking at each other they silently without need for talking brought their fists up playing rock, paper, scissors to decide who would be the one to go the ladder first. Raven swore as Lexa went paper to her rock, Lexa laughed and smirked motioning for Raven to get moving. Raven carefully crawled into the space beginning to climb down the ladder doing her best not to look down knowing the decent downwards was a fare drop. Lexa waited until Raven was at least a quarter of the way down, carefully climbing into the space herself she grabbed the panel of metal she and Raven had removed carefully sliding it in front of her resting it so it would appear the panel was in place to anyone passing. Once she was sure the panel wouldn’t fall and give them away she began descending the ladder. As she descended the ladder she made note of how far down she had climbed, it must have been at least three levels they had past as they climbed down. As both her feet landed on the metal, as she turned to look around and find out what was hidden as she turned she bumped into Raven, causing an ‘omph’ to escape her lungs as she recovered she saw Raven was stood completely still her eyes fixated in front of her. Turning her attention to where Raven’s was she was left exactly the same as Raven, standing on the spot unable to move as she took in what was in front of her. Minutes passed by before she was able to shake that feeling of shook, swallowing she took a breath looking at Raven who was now seeming to recover from the shock, as they exchanged a look Raven let out;

 

“What the hell is that?”

 

“It’s an escape ship”


	8. Eradiction Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> Hope your all doing good. Also hope you enjoy this chapter. Its one I personally enjoyed writing, I've had it in my head for a while now and to write it and for it to turn out as I planned and imagined in my head is kinda cool. so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it, 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and Kudos. I appreciate them massively.

 

** Chapter Eight **

Raven and Lexa stood in awe at what they had found, their minds racing at the possibilities of what exactly this escape ship they had found could mean. They had no idea how long had passed by before they shook off the shock, both realising that the guard could patrol this area, especially if it was being kept from everyone on The Ark. Looking to each other they quickly began looking around trying to piece together what they had stumbled upon. Both of them began moving closer to the ship, as they got closer they could see two platforms that led to two different doors, both opposite sides of each other. Slowly they both found themselves naturally moving closer to the ship, as they both got closer they reached the barrier, Raven began moving towards one of the doors of the ship, whilst Lexa gripped onto the barrier leaning over it and looking downwards as she did she saw nothing but more levels and the rest of the ship, the ship was so massive she couldn’t see the very base of it, she had no idea how far down the ship went but from the look of it, it was at least 200 levels high. As she looked down her mind began thinking of numerous reasons why nobody on The Ark would have knowledge of the ship. As her mind ran wild she heard the sound of something dropping on metal, turning her attention to the direction the noise was coming from seeing Raven standing inside the ship, looking down at a bunch of tools scattered at her feet.

 

Quickly moving towards her best friend Lexa looked around making sure the noise hadn’t attracted any attention to them. As she reached Raven she knelt down picking up the tools that had dropped on the metal flooring beneath their feet. Seeing Lexa’s actions Raven knelt down quickly beginning to help her best friend clean up the tools, they quickly picked them up, Raven pointed to the toolbox that she had knocked over then carrying the tools to the toolbox they both placed the tools in their hands back as quietly as she could. Placing it back where it had been when Raven knocked it over. Once they were done and sure nobody had been made aware of their presence. Lexa walked into the ship a little more, shielding and protecting them if someone were to suddenly come and check the ship. Gently placing her hand on Raven’s arm she pulled Raven further into the ship, softly whispering;

 

“What happened Rae? You can't go dropping things and making noise”

 

“I know, I’m sorry Lex…I didn’t mean to drop it…. I was looking around and I stumbled back, I didn’t expect to see that…” Raven explained pointing behind Lexa. As Lexa turned her attention in the direction Raven had pointed, as she turned around seeing a hatch door open, and the begging of a ladder that was leading down.

 

Knowing that Raven was most likely talking about whatever was down the ladder she carefully walked over to it, taking note of containers that were strapped to the wall along with fire extinguishers, all strapped onto the wall with netting and ratchets. Scanning the level as she walked towards the hatch she could tell the ship wasn’t ready for whatever it was planned for, wires hung from the top of the level, whilst numerous pieces of metal stuck out of the wall, some broken pieces looked like something had been removed whilst other pieces of metal that looked like something would be placed on them. Continuing to the hole where the beginning of the lady was, she peaked downwards, seeing more containers she curiously leant into the hole more, placing her right hand firmly on the top of the ladder and her left hand firmly on the edge of the hatch hole making sure she had two forms of stopping herself falling. As she peered inside even more she could make out seats and seatbelts, looking around she also saw a screen, looking around the best she could from where she was. Looking at the containers with more attention she saw the words that must have shocked Raven into stumbling backwards and knocking over the tools. On the containers she saw the words; **Eradication: Phase One.** Her mind began working a million miles per hour and she began looking around for signs of what the plan for this ship was. Looking at the containers she saw more numbers, eight numbers in a sequence of three numbers then a dash then three numbers another dash and another two numbers at the end. She knew exactly what those numbers were, they were prisoner numbers. Pushing herself back up she sat her butt on the floor looking up at Raven, her brain coming up with the same conclusion that Raven had come to. Looking up at Raven she managed to formulate words to confirm what they had both realised;

 

“Their sending prisoners to the ground”

 

They looked at each other dumbfounded at what they had come across, there was no way they thought that they would find something so massive, both literally and figuratively. Quickly jumping of the floor she walked over to Raven, so they didn’t have to speak louder than a whisper. The last thing either of them wanted was to get caught by the guards. Once she was close enough to Raven she whispered “We need to get out of here Rae”

 

“What? No Lex…..we need to work out what is going on…”

 

“We know Raven, and right now being here isn’t safe….think about it, something this big and important, they aren’t gonna leave it unattended for long…and if we get caught we wont be saved by anyone….both of us will get floated and all of this would been for no reason….”

 

“But what about those people that are gonna get sent to a toxic wasteland….”

 

“Listen, we can work all this out another time, we know what’s down her now. And then we can work out a plan…we have the information now; we can decide what to do with it later…” Seeing that Raven still wasn’t convinced by her pleas and knowing her best friend didn’t like the thought of people suffering when she had the means to stop it. Standing in front of Raven she placed her hands on her best friend’s arms looking at her firmly she pleaded “Rae please, think about Octavia…how many times has she told you she can’t lose you….” As Raven looked back at her she could see tears building in her eyes. “We’re gonna help the prisoners I promise…we just need to get out of her and come up with a plan that doesn’t get us floated…. okay?”

 

“Okay…. but we have to do something….”

 

“We will…I promise you…let’s just get out of here”

 

Raven nodded at Lexa agreeing that leaving right now was their best option, before they had no say in the decision at all. Nodding at her best friend she looked around making sure she hadn’t left anything that would lead back to them. Seeing nothing on the floors she turned her attention to the door, beginning to walk towards it she stopped when she heard a noise come from outside, the sound of boots hitting the metal flooring that surrounded the ship they were currently inside. Internally swearing she placed her hand in front of Raven warning her not to move any further, that was until the footsteps got louder meaning someone was coming their way. That was when she heard the voices, two men having a conversation, words that just like the footsteps were getting louder and louder with every second. Looking at Raven she signalled for the other brunette to hide somewhere, both of them looked around seeing containers big enough to hide behind, Raven moved as fast as she could without making a noise jumping behind the container closest to her, at the same time Lexa did the same moving quickly across almost the whole length of the level they were on before jumping behind the container, managing to squeeze between it and the wall, wires dangerously hanging over her head, she somewhat held her breath hoping the wires weren’t live, she knew that if they were and they touched her she would most likely not make it from the shock. Holding her breath she peaked out quickly making sure that Raven had got hidden as well. As she looked at her best friend she could see something wasn’t right, Raven had a look on her face that Lexa could only describe as a grimace. She didn’t have anytime to think let alone to check on her best friend and find out what was wrong, as she heard the voices getting louder, instantly she recognised one of the voices as Bellamy’s;

 

“All I’m saying is talk to him…. maybe there was a reason he did what he did Brian” Bellamy calmly stated as he entered the ship, looking around before looking back at who Lexa know knew was Brian.

 

“What reason could he have for beating someone half to death Bellamy…..you heard Dr Griffin, a few more punches and Nathan would have killed Colin…. what could he have said or done to deserve that….”

 

“I don’t know that, only Nathan and Colin know…. but before they sentence Nathan maybe you should talk to him and find out before you lose the chance….”

 

“I’ll think about it….” Brian looked around taking in their surroundings “You know its insane how quickly they fixed up the dropship…you’d think they were in a rush or something….”

 

“You know what the Council are like, if they want something done, they want it done straight away no excuses”

 

“Yeah but why, I mean its been here in pieces for years, and months ago they just order for it to be fixed up and made passable for inspection….”

 

“Who knows why they do what they do”

 

Brian looked around suddenly an idea flashed through his mind, an idea that hadn’t crossed it in the last few times he had been on patrol on the lowest levels of the Ark. Looking at Bellamy he looked up making sure their were no operational cameras inside the ship yet, once he was sure their wasn’t he looked back to Bellamy and asked “You don’t think they are actually gonna send people to Earth in this thing do you?”

 

“What? Of course not…” Bellamy answered, faking shock and lack of knowledge about anything related to what the Council wanted with the dropship. He knew that if Brian figured out what was going on he would tell his boyfriend Nathan Miller, who would in turn tell his father Sargent Miller, and then the whole operation and his deal with Commander Shumway would be over, and with all the information Shumway had given him he knew losing that deal meant death for him and Octavia. Thinking on the spot he came out with “I’m sure its just Jaha showing who’s boss and trying to keep people busy so we forget how bad a leader he is…”

 

“Maybe…”

 

“It’s true I’m sure of it, once this is all done I bet it all turns out to have been some plot to find out if we follow orders” Bellamy let out, finishing looking around the room happy nothing was out of place in the ship he signalled to Brian “Come on let’s clear the lower levels and have our break” Bellamy let out with a small smile walking over to Brian and placing a hand on the back of Brian’s shoulder, guiding him out of the ship and back onto the metal levels, both walking off to continue their patrol.

 

Lexa stayed where she was staying as still as possible until she was sure that Bellamy and Brian were gone, minutes passed by when she peaked around the container she was squeezed behind. Not seeing or hearing any signs of anyone in or around the area, she moved from behind the container and made her way over to Raven. Whispering her best friends name out as she did so. Raven peaked her head out, seeing Lexa walking towards her signalling that the coast was clear she removed herself from behind the container she was hiding, a grimace appearing on her face, the grimace made Lexa’s face contort in confusion looking at Raven she softly asked;

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good just cramp from squeezing into that space”

 

“Are you sure about that?”

 

“Yeah of course…. I’m good now let’s get out of here yeah?”

 

Lexa nodded her head at Raven, not completely believing her best friend but knowing they didn’t have much time to argue about what was really wrong with Raven. Listening to her best friend she began walking forward, peaking out of the window she looked around sure that there was no sign of any guards coming their way, once she was sure it was clear she began slowly moving forward, making their way around the level and back to the ladder they had climbed down. As Lexa turned she motioned for Raven to go first, the younger brunette made her way past Lexa and went to climb, as she did Lexa noticed a wet batch on the back of Raven’s shirt, a small tear in the middle of the patch, revealing red liquid underneath the material of the shirt, knowing exactly what that liquid was Lexa reached forward without thought she lifted the shirt up. As she lifted the shirt up she caught a short glance of a wound on Raven’s back, before she could look at it closer Raven turned around instantly causing the shirt to move out of Lexa’s grasp and recover the wound.

 

As Raven faced her with a look on her face that was a mixture of shock, pain and annoyance, Lexa looked back at her friend unimpressed. “What’s that on your back, Rae?”

 

“Nothing I’m fine…. can we get moving please?”

 

“No I’m not moving at all until you show me what’s on your back”

 

“Damn it Lex…. we don’t have time for this”

 

“Then show me”

 

“Fine” Raven grunted out turning around slowly lifting her shirt, showing Lexa what had happened to her. On her lower back just above her waist to the right side, was an inch long and a quarter of an inch-wide wound, a wound that looked about an inch possibly more or less deep. Blood was still flowing from the wound and down onto Raven’s trousers and the skin underneath the wound. Cover the material of her trousers just as it had covered the material of her shirt. As Lexa looked closer at the wound and gently pressed on the skin around it she asked Raven:

 

“How did you do this?”

 

“As I jumped behind that container I backed into something sharp, I think it was a piece of metal, I didn’t think anything of it….I mean it was uncomfortable and hurt a little but I felt fine, I thought I just scratched it on something….as Bellamy was talking to that other guard I could feel the blood seeping into my shirt, so I felt it and realised….”

 

“Okay…I’ll shout at you later for being an idiot and hiding it….”

 

“Thanks”

 

“Right now we need to get out of here…. can you climb?”

 

“Yeah I’ll be fine…”

 

“Okay…” Lexa started looking to the floor instinctively, she had no idea why she wanted or needed to look at the floor, but she was glad she did. As her eyes landed on the floor she could see drops of Raven’s blood on the floor. “Damn it…” She let out, gaining Raven’s attention. Seeing the panic and worry clear now on her best friends face she knew that Raven was sacred of what her injury could mean for herself and them. Putting her signature smirk on her face, Lexa came up with the only thing she could think of. “I dropped my penknife….it was in my pocket and now it’s gone…I have to go back….”

 

“Okay I’ll wait here for you”

 

“We can’t risk that Rae…. start climbing, make your way to my bunk and I’ll meet you there…. I’ll probably even catch up to you before you make it there…”

 

“I’m not leaving you Lexa”

 

“Yes you are…just go okay, I’ll be fine…. I promise you Rae…. I’ll be literally two minutes behind you…”

 

“Your sure you’ll be that quick”

 

“I’m sure now go…because I’m not moving until you start climbing…”

 

“Fine…. just hurry the hell up okay….” That was all Raven said before she softly smiled at Lexa and began climbing the ladder as fast as she was able to move with her side causing her the amount of pain it was.

 

Once Raven was almost half way up the ladder Lexa turned on her toes, peaking her head out into the level making sure no guards were coming before taking off, moving as fast as she could without making a noise until she was at the ship. Rushing back inside she moved to the container Raven had been hiding behind, gripping onto the container she pulled it forward instantly seeing a piece of metal sticking out of the wall, it was about two inches long and she could see it was covered in blood, looking around she couldn’t find anything to wipe the metal with she untucked her t-shirt using the vest she was wearing underneath she stepped forward and wiped the red liquid until she couldn’t see any obvious signs of blood covering the metal, looking down at the floor she saw a small pool of blood on the floor under the metal, kneeling down this time she used her right sleeve to wipe the blood, thankful it was only a small amount of blood that had been left behind. Once she was done she rolled her sleeve up her arm, so it didn’t drip onto the floor as she walked or transfer onto her skin. Looking back at both spots she was happy there was no remaining blood on the surfaces, taking a breath, she began looking at the floor following the path that she her and Raven had walked to get back to the ladder. As she walked along there were numerous spots of blood she came across, which she wasn’t at all surprised about, it was the whole reason she doubled back Raven was her family and she needed to protect her right now, even if that meant risking getting caught by someone. As she made her way along she knelt down numerous times using her left sleeve to wipe up every drop of blood she came across. As she got back to the ladder she looked back at the path she had taken looking closely at the floor, when she was satisfied she couldn’t see any blood, she looked down at the bottom of the ladder kneeling to wipe away a small puddle that must have formed as her and Raven were talking. Once she had got rid of any trace of Raven’s blood the middle of her left sleeve, she looked up as she did she saw Raven almost at the top of the ladder, she wasn’t sure if her friend was okay or waiting for a specific reason. Knowing she had removed every trace of blood she could find she began climbing the ladder as fast as she could until she was just underneath Raven.

 

“Rae, what’s wrong?” Lexa softly whispered looking up at her best friend seeing her face was covered in pain.

 

Raven looked down at Lexa her face unable to cover the pain that was radiating through her body due to the injury on her lower back. “I heard something, but I can’t hold myself up to check”

 

“Ok…..just concentrate on staying where you are okay, I’ll check and help you get out”

 

Lexa didn’t wait for a response she continued climbing the ladder until she was on the ladder next to her best friend, climbing up the side of the ladder that Raven wasn’t using to hold herself up on, once she reached the panel Lexa carefully moved it an inch to the side, looking out of it she didn’t see any sign of any guards coming, deciding that it was best to wait for a second so she did, once she was sure it was safe she moved the whole panel out of the way resting it to her right. Lifting herself halfway out she looked in both directions not seeing or hearing any signs of anyone patrolling. Lowering herself back down, she carefully placed her feet back on the ladder climbing back down until she was level with Raven “Come on Rae, time to go” Raven took the queue and began climbing the ladder, with Lexa behind her a few rungs down so she would be able to support Raven should she need it. She watched her best friend carefully, slowly and painfully climb the ladder until she was at the hatch she needed to climb out of. Lexa watched as Raven lifted herself as best she could, as she saw Raven struggle she placed her hand on the back of Ravens thigh almost her as, pushing Raven up as she continued to climb the ladder herself. Once Raven was clear through the hatch she shuffled herself forward making room for Lexa to climb through as well.

 

Seeing the path for her to climb out was clear Lexa climbed to the top of the ladder and jumped up climbing through the space herself. Once she was through the small space, she instantly went to Raven checking on her condition. Seeing Raven was beginning to sweat heavily from the pain shooting through her body, as her right-hand applied pressure the best she could to the wound on her back, Lexa grabbed Raven’s left arm pulling it to wrap around her shoulders, knowing they needed to get back to her bunk as quick as possible. Lifting her best friend completely of the floor, she wrapped her right arm around Raven’s waist instantly she could feel the blood that had seeped into Raven’s clothes press against now bare wrist, the blood instantly beginning to transfer onto her arm and wrist. Ignoring how worrying this sign was she began to carry Raven’s weight, leading them slowly up the stairs.

 

Thirty-Six levels up and Lexa could already feel her body beginning to weaken at having to carry Raven’s weight. Raven was moving her body, but her injury was beginning to have a massive effect on her ability to continue to stay conscious as well as her ability to carry her own weight. Lexa could see Raven was trying her best and it only made her angrier at herself for being tired. Stopping for a second she leant Raven against a wall looking into her friends eyes and seeing she was slowly fading into unconsciousness, that was enough to kick her into high gear as she grabbed Raven placing her over her shoulders turning and taking off as fast as she could manage up the stairs, the urgency to get her best friend somewhere safe she could look at the injury without worrying about being caught and floated. She managed to make it another fifty levels before her body began to give up on her. Still she wasn’t planning on giving up, she took deep breath after deep breath mustering all the strength inside her to climb step after step, level after level. Pushing her body further than she had ever pushed it before. She continued until she could no longer physically keep going, sweat covering her whole body, as Raven’s blood mixed in with the sweat on the back of her neck and her arms. She was about to tell Raven she needed a minute when she heard footsteps on metal, from the sound of the footsteps they were ones of a guard and they were getting closer and closer. Looking around she knew there was nowhere for her and Raven to hide, so she decided that one of them getting caught was better than both of them.

 

She knew she didn’t have enough time or physical energy to grab Raven and run up more stairs. So she did what she was physically able to do at that moment. Grabbing Raven she told her to keep quiet as she lifted her into the corner of the two stair cases, there was enough cover so Raven wouldn’t been seen. What she would do after that she had no idea, but it was better than risking both of them being floated. As she came back onto the level and into the sightline of whatever guard was about to come across her. Closing her eyes she relaxed herself calming her mind the best she could, knowing it would be needed in mere minutes. She kept her eyes closed as she heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. All of a sudden the footsteps stopped, and she felt a hand on her arm forcing her to open her eyes. As she opened them she was shocked at which guard was standing in front of her;

 

“John”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did we all think? Please feel free to let me know :-) 
> 
> The idea is to eventually get our four onto the ground, but how I'm planning that is staying a secret :-) 
> 
> A few additional things:  
> 1\. I am looking for a go writing or editor for this story if anyone is interested, just drop me a message  
> 2\. If anything I wrote regarding The Ark was incorrect please let me know, its been a long time since I watched Season One and I don't have the time or energy to go back and watch every Ark related episode or to read the books again.  
> 3\. If any of the tags for this story are incorrect or if I missed any out please let me know and I'll adjust it.


End file.
